Demon King (- cover picture is my OC)
by Ms.President13
Summary: Lets just say, I had an awful childhood, I had a lot of rivals and I am known as a DEMON KING of street TENNIS. But now I'm 12 and I"m not going back to being DEMON KING because I am now a full time girl who wants a normal life. But whoever is up there... just hate me because... they are dragging me back to the world of tennis and bringing all rivals at my home OCXMANY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

A/N: Take it easy on me ahaha I really have no time to edit, this is all just for fun

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_NEWS_

_My name is Richiyo Asami and I have a big secret…_

_I am the Demon King of street tennis _

"Have you heard, Richiyo?" Richiyo's best friend ask while they were cleaning their classroom, they were on class duty

"Heard what, Nagi?" Richiyo ask while she was busy sweeping the floor and fixing the desk

_Demon king was an awful nickname and childhood for a little girl_

_So I erased it all and change_

"Students from different school are going to stay on the southern forest camp" Richiyo raise an eyebrow on that news and look at Nagi in confusion

"Why?"

"I don't know either, but I heard rumors that the principal is reopening it and making it a tennis camp"

Richiyo had stop, frozen on her spot when she heard the word tennis

"W-what?" Richiyo exclaim surprising her best friend as well

Richiyo notice the surprise face on Nagi so she slowly calm down

"U-uh what I mean is… I-I didn't know the principal is interested in tennis, I mean… there aren't tennis club here at school"

"Yeah I know, it surprised me too... but isn't it great we'll get to meet other student and I heard… most of them are guys who were champion and the best on tennis this year… you know those popular guys our classmate keep talking about on the sports news"

"o-oh that~" Richiyo slightly look away as she remember those faces on tv 'they were the best of four on the national tennis tournament this year and some who are known for their skill... this is bad, some of those people on tv have familiar faces'

"-chiyo… RICHIYO" Richiyo finally snap out of her thought when she saw Nagi looking at her with a worried look

"Are you alright you look pale, I mean… you seem troubled since yesterday when we watched tv on the literary club room, is there something a matter" Richiyo gave out her best smile

"I-iie, I'm fine…I was just… surprise by the news"

"Are you troubled that there will be students from different school who's going to stay there on the camp, I mean it's near the dorm and you are the only student who's boarding there , right?"

"U-uh yeah, I guess it kinda bothers me since they are all guys" Richiyo half lied

"I knew it" Nagi exclaim "Don't worry Richiyo, I'm sure the Principal won't let those guys get near your dorm and if you can't take it there… you could always call me and you can stay on my house for a while" Richiyo smile on Nagi's thoughtful words

"Thank you, Nagi … that's a big help, but I'm fine here… I don't want to bother your mom plus I'm on the karate club silly, so there's no need to worry"

"oh~ that's right, I forgot that if it wasn't for you… the Karate club wouldn't make it to the finals" Richiyo laugh on that over credit

"Ahahah NO~ it was everyone's effort"

"Oh~ but even so, being the only girl of the karate club, YOU WERE AWESOME ahahah you got really popular after that too" Nagi then look over to Richiyo's shoulder, Nagi smile "And speaking of popularity" Nagi gestured some students from other classes with camera and pen, stalking Richiyo at the door

"ughh~ not again… its been 2 weeks already since the competition, aren't they finish?" Richiyo slightly whine as she put the broom aside

"Ahaha go on~ Ms. Popular before they destroy the door and make a huge mess to clean again" Richiyo laugh along with Nagi

"I'll be right back"

_That's right, I'm different now… I'm NOT the demon king or whatever they call me before_

_I'm just Richiyo Asami, a normal freshmen girl _

_Who's starting a whole new life_

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_PREPARATION _

"Richiyo look" Nagi pointed at the bulletin board surrounded by girls pushing each other to sign up

"What's going on in there?" Richiyo ask out of curiosity while taking a sip on her soda

"Girls and their hormones" Nagi and Richiyo almost scream in surprise when Karin, another close friend of Richiyo appear out of nowhere

"*cough* *cough* A-are you trying to kill me Karin?" Richiyo shouted between her cough

"Ahaha sorry Richi, I didn't notice you were drinking there" Karin kid while laughing

"I don't feel you're sorry at all"

"Anyways~" Richiyo's comment was totally ignored "I have seen you two clueless bugs looking at the bulletin board and once again HAVE NO idea what's going on?"

"we are" Nagi said cutely "obviously" Richiyo said while rolling her eyes

"Well I KARIN, president of the NEWS PAPER CLUB will explain to you guys the hottest and I mean THE HOTTEST TOPIC for this week, next to Richiyo's championship of course" Karin eyes gleam as Richiyo and Nagi step back with an animated sweat drop on their head

" Principal Haganasaki is reopening the TENNIS CAMP on the southern east forest after TEN YEARS and all of the tennis player in the whole Japan knows that HAGANASAKI TENNIS CAMP IS THE BEST TENNIS CAMP IN CENTURY, building up the most talented tennis player and giving them a chance to play INTERNATIONALLY representing Japan"

"Yeah~ we already heard that, but what is got to do with the bulletin board?" Richiyo ask

"You're such a party pooper, Richi" Karin sigh and continue on "He's looking for student volunteering to help on the camp"

Richiyo raise an eyebrow on this as she glance on the bulletin board

"Well I'm surprise that a lot of people are being nice and killing each other just to volunteer"

"Tsk tsk" Karin wave her index finger in front of Richiyo "…Naïve little Richiyo Asami-chan" Richiyo and Nagi was now both confuse with a innocent and a I have no idea what you're talking about look on their faces

"Those girls" Karin pointed at the girls pushing each other "Aren't on the goody goody club- I want to volunteer group, there are girls who's taking risk and chances finding their mate" Karin gave a lady like grin on that seeing Nagi's expression

Nagi blush red already getting what Karin meant while Richiyo was hopeless

"What?" she ask, Karin sigh and can't help but to face palm

"My goodness~ Richi, even Nagi got what I'm talking about… Richi, you're just plain dense on this kind of things, no wonder, no boys attempted to court you even though you're good looking"

"Okay now I'm lost" Richiyo look at Nagi looking at her expression. Nagi just blush red

"W-well I only got it because…I already got Kyou-kun" Nagi said mentioning her boyfriend's name

"OH~ now I got it" Richiyo said while looking back at Karin who's grinning at her

"Acutally you should start pushing yourself on that bulletin board too Richi, you're the only one who hadn't got a boyfriend on the group… Melo had Satosh-san, I got Ren my loves, Nagi got Otoki-kun and I think Arisa is dating that senior guy who confesses to her last week"

"I don't need a guy Karin, I'm happy the way I am… plus, I'm not interested in volunteering on this, tennis thing" Richiyo said while walking away with Nagi

"Well its too bad, I already sign you up" Richiyo stop dead on her track and dangerously turn back and face Karin's direction

Richiyo gave a sweet SCARY smile

"What. Did. You. Said?" Karin gulp and step back

"Oh ooh~"

"Karin-chan RUN" Nagi nervously shouted and

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm SORRY I'M SORRY"

"I'm GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE_"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HELP ME"

* * *

**TBC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_ARIVAL _

"Richiyo…" Nagi called Richiyo who's busy talking to Melo, Melo and Richiyo look over to Nagi who's staring out the window

Few weeks already pass since the news and now they arrive

"they're here" Richiyo murmur looking out the window with Nagi and Melo

They watch different sizes and looks of busses drove pass their school and disappear to the Southern Forest

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Richiyo, Nagi and Melo were startled when other girls from their class and other class open their windows carelessly and start shouting like fan girls

"LOOKIE HERE BOYS KYAAAAAAAAHHHH YOU ARE ALL HANDSOME"

"KYAHHHHHHH WELCOME" Richiyo had familiarize those shout and pop out her head on the window to look up

There she saw Arisa and Karin shouting at their hearts content with the other girls on their class

Richiyo animatedly sweat drop at this, Arisa and Karin then saw Richiyo's gaze and wave at her

Richiyo just wave back and look out the window again to observe the busses coming

Melo and Nagi started giggling

"Arisa and Karin-chan are both really energetic" Nagi commented, Richiyo just smile at this and nodded

"Yeah~ considering they already have boyfriend"

"Well it can't be help, even I can't help gazing outside… look" Melo pointed out the last bus who drove by, a orange haired boy (Sengoku) were waving and giving silly flying kisses to everyone

Making Melo and the other girls giggle

"They are all look charming" Melo added glancing on Richiyo who's leaning on the window edge watching amusingly outside

"Yeah~ they are" Richiyo can't help but to admit that she is curious and interested on the boys and the rumors is right that they are all handsome in charming even on the window view but…

'_There's no way, I'll get near them… there's no way' _With that thought, Richiyo finally notice their sensei entering the room and immediately warn the girls and some boys who's just plain curious outside to get back to sit

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_MEETING_

_**After class: **_

"Richiyo!" Nagi ran after Richiyo who's walking out the school gate, Richiyo look back and saw Nagi running after her

Nagi who's poor in athleticism was now panting in exhaustion holding out her knees

"OH~ Nagi? What's wrong?" Richiyo ask

"*pat* *pat* K-karin-chan is looking for you, s-she said that, the volunteer committee for the tennis camp stop by the newspaper club room, looking for you"

"I told you Nagi, I already quit that"

"but they said *pat* th-they already plan a schedule for you"

"Yeah I know~ I told them that I have practice every after and before class and the fact that Karin just force me to sign up… but… they didn't listen and made my schedule a graveyard shift"

"Graveyard shift?"

"Meaning, I'm in charge with ALL of those guys during night"

"Oh~, then that's fine isn't it?"

"No Nagi it isn't, I don't like babysitting guys who's probably older than me and might harass me plus It's the only time I can rest…I won't be their dorm leader either so…No way"

"U-uh b-but Richiyo-chan, w-what am I suppose to tell them"

"Tell them to find some else and I'm busy"

"A-and the Karate practice?"

"Captain, cancel it… so I'm going home"

Nagi was now left alone on the gate

"mou~, Ri-Richiyo-chan" Nagi whine as Richiyo disappear from her sight

**Haganasaki Gakuen Dorm Building: **

Richiyo enter the big building, taking off her school shoes and wearing a white pair of inside slippers like she always do

Richiyo is been living on the Haganasaki Dorm since she was in elementary so its probably her home for a long time. Her parents is on abroad travelling and working countless company

So it was a good choice she had live on a dorm but unfortunately Richiyo is the only student living on the dorm for the past three years. Imagine living on a large fancy house with a lot of rooms all by yourself. That's how Richiyo felt

Principal Haganasaki also didn't bother hiring a dorm manager and even people who will maintain the whole dorm. So its always a lot of work for Richiyo on general cleaning month. But Richiyo love her home, its near the school and its safe… for now

Richiyo is on her room on the second floor room, 201. The first room on the right

Grabbing her keys on her pocket she unlock her room, her room were simple but tidy

The room was spacious and the floor is wooden clean like the rest of the floor inside the dorm, she has a mini living room, bookshelf, study table, a queen size bed, bathroom and a shower room. It was simple but spacious… but the glass door, separating the veranda balance the fancy look of the dorm.

Richiyo, dump her bag on the bed and went straight to the shower room.

She took a shower for 30 minutes, enjoying every bit of comfort and relaxation. Then she walk out, wearing her white towel on her body and with another towel wiping her wet hair

Humming in peace, she sat on the bed. She continue to wipe her long black hair when-

She heard fast and excited foot step, her eyes snap dangerously at the door… thinking there's an intruder

But there's a silent~

Richiyo didn't spoke a word and stop dead on her routine. She look suspicious at the door and walk near it.

Grabbing the door knob she slowly turn it open … her eyes widen

"BUAHAH SENPAI, I'LL FIND MY ROOM FIR-"

It was like slow motion when, a curly haired boy in a yellow jersey is holding out on the door knob on the other side of the door … not paying attention in front

In result, the curly haired guy collided at Richiyo who pull the door open… and the effect

Richiyo is now pinned down with a guy on top of her while she was in towel.

Wait, lets be much more descriptive… Richiyo is under a guy who's hands are on the both side of Richiyo's head supporting himself from falling, his knees is between Richiyo's legs… while Richiyo's eyes is wide open as well as the guy…. Her hands were on the floor wide open from the fall and one of her legs is slightly folded up and thank GOD her towel didn't got pull off…it really is an awkward position that is hard to explain but…

What happen next has no change at all…

Richiyo's face turn red from embarrassment to ANGER, while the curly guy's also flush red

"Y-YOU!" Richiyo glared dangerously at curly guy who immediately jump off her

"I-I'm S-so-sooo-sorry" The curly guy nervously said as he pull his hand up as surrender

Richiyo stood up with her bang's shadow covering her eyes, she's shaking in anger right now

"OI, AKAYA ..what…" Red haired Volley specialist, Marui Bunta pop out the door and saw "…happened?" Marui was also dumbfounded on the view

Richiyo snap her eyes dangerously at the two, the two shiver on the sight. Not even Sanada can't match up on this girl demonic glare

"Y-you're going to pay for that" Richiyo snap her body on a fighting position, Akaya and Marui are well aware on their position

"AKAYA RUN!" Marui shouted as Akaya follow Marui who ran out the ROOM

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_TROUBLE  
_

The tennis teams invited in the camp were all on the main hallway with their bags and luggage. They were busy rearranging and adopting the surrounding as they arrived. The captains of each team namely Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, Fudomine, Seigaku, Yamabuki, St. Rudolf and Rokoku were busy managing their teammates

"So Tezuka, that'll be the plan, we can divide the rooms per floor" Yukimura said while Tezuka nodded in agreement

"We better check all the room first so we'll know if how many people can fit in one room" Shiraishi added with the same kansai accent

"well we all better get goi- wait, Sanada?" Yukimura suddenly pause "Where's Kirihara and Marui?"

Sanada with a same stern look, looked around as well as the other teams but then

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " they heard a loud shout

"W-What was that?" Oishi ask looking around

"Over there" Ryoma calmly look up the fancy stairs and found

Akaya and Marui running down the stairs in panic

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They recklessly stumble down the stairs scared while

"GET BACKKKKKKKKK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" All their eyes widen when a little girl on towel appear from the view

She had a long wet black hair, pale skin, red eyes cover with glasses and has a scary glare on her face. She's wet and she's wrap on towel but that doesn't hide the fact that the girl has a murderous aura surrounding her. She's holding a pan ready to strike anytime. Its Richiyo

Marui and Akaya run down the stairs as Richiyo chase after them, she swiftly slide on the stairs wooden handle with ease, landing barefooted on the floor

She block Marui's and Akaya's chance to ask for help

"EPPP" Akaya close his eyes and use his arms to block Richiyo's pan when Marui save him by grabbing Richiyo's wrist

"MARUI-S-SENPAI" Akaya's eyes widen

"W-will you CALM DOWN already, I'm sure whatever Akaya did to you…h-he didn't do it on purpose right Ak-akaya? " Marui said struggling on the girl strength

"O-of course NOT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Akaya said with a red face

"AND I'm assure you little girl Akaya feel sorry for that"

"I AM"

"W-what's going on?" Yuushi on background ask Atobe, everyone is witnessing this scene

"(YAWN~) di-did I just heard, Marui-san's name?" Jirou woke up looking around excitedly from Kabaji's shoulder

"H-hey shouldn't we be helping your teammate?" Kawamura ask Niou

"Puri?" Niou just smirk liking the trouble

"It's better not to interfere" Yanagi said

"And I'm sure, AKAYA WILL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY, he will MARRY YOU" Marui declare catching everyone's attention

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaim

"WHATTT!" Akaya's face is now tomato red while Richiyo is shaking in anger

"I…" Richiyo snapped her eyes dangerously at Marui "I WILL NEVER MARRY A PERVERTED PERMY HAIRED BOY!" ON that shout

Richiyo disperse Marui's block twisting his wrist and pulling him from her back she gave an ultimate Karate throw

"AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME" **BAM!**

Everyone's was dumbfounded to see Marui on the floor knockout, everyone went pale and can't believe how strong is the girl

(GAPS) "MARUI-SAN, HOW DARE YOU DID THAT TO MARUI" Jirou jump out Kabaji's shoulder in rage

"O-OI JIROU" Atobe tried to stop him but its too late, Richiyo just step aside and let Jirou trip on his feet… she's just gave a light chop on Jirou's back neck, making him unconscious

There's a silence as everyone went pale, but not as pale as Akaya

Richiyo eyes snap dangerously at the audience which is the rest of the tennis team watching

She glared right down at them, pointing at her pan

"You all have five seconds to tell me who are you guys and what THE HELL are you doing at MY DORM attacking my room with this perverted PERMY GUY…" Richiyo's eyes sharpen dangerously

Some of the guys can't help but to step back

"or else"

Everyone and I mean Everyone head snap to Akaya's direction who's on the stair sweating in fear

'_AKAYA/KIRIHARA, WHAT DID YOU DO' _Akaya shiver reading everyone's thought all in the same time

* * *

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

Author: Thank you for the review, even though my grammar suck and I'm too lazy to edit it. And I'm glad you like it…. I'll continue to update as fast as I can…so please bear with me ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_RECOGNITION_

Everyone didn't dare move as Richiyo glare at everyone of them , she threaten to hit them without mercy if they make a wrong move.

It's really an amusing view to see almost twenty plus well athletic guys got man handle by a girl who just got out the shower room

"A-anou?... couldn't we just talk this over" Oishi finally spoke softly while taking a step closer, Richiyo glare at him

"Don't. move" She gritted as she pointed her frying pan to Oishi

"Y-you r-r-really should listen to them first-" **BAM! **Akaya got hit on the head, KNOCK OUT without mercy

Everyone sweat drop at this and step back

"K-kirihara" Tachibana can't help but to murmur out his old rival name who got knock in instant

"I can't believe we are being controlled by a little girl" Kamio can't help but to glare at the situation

"A well train, karate chopping little girl" Shinji added

"oH~ so scary~, YUuujii~ hold me tight" "I wil~ KOHARU" the two baka couple hold on to each other tight

"R-really, someone should talk senses to this girl" Kenya sudggested catching everyone's attention "Or else, we won't get into our room, any volunteer"

Everyone step back except for Kenya

"WHAT! WHY ME" Kenya complain

"You're the one who suggested it" Ryoma said

"I'm not good on talking to girls"

"Well~ that's explain why you are still single" Yuushi can't help but to tease

"I'm not talking to you, Yuushi… if you are so great then why don't you talk to her"

"Sorry, I already had enough girls craving for me, I want to live in this camp in peace"

"Oh I know, why don't you drag YOUR captain to do it, since he is ORESAMA this and ore-sama that, he could order that girl to stop this" Kenya suggested another bright idea making everyone nodded in agreement and look at the ORESAMA

But was surprise to see Atobe looking at Richiyo on a serious observant face. This confuse them

"Neh~, Tezuka" Atobe coolly called his rival "Don't you think that girl looks awfully familiar?" Atobe slightly glance on Tezuka who also staring at the girl

"Sanada" Yukimura silently gesture at Richiyo

"Aa" on a serious face of Sanada everyone can't help but to wonder what's happening to their leaders

"Nani nani? What's going on nya?" Eiji can't help but to wonder curiously at the four observant pair

"Fuji, do you have any idea, what Atobe is talking about?" Oishi ask Fuji who's silently looking at the scene

"For once, Oishi…I have no idea" Fuji just simply said, there's a cold atmosphere at everyone until Akutsu… YES the delinquent AKUTSU step in

Everyone was silent, they can feel the atmosphere gone thick

"O-oi Akutsu" Sengoku tried to call out his teammate

"Akutsu.." Kawamura also attempted to hold on to his shoulder, but harshly shrug away

"Oi oi~ shouldn't we stop this, the girl is going to be in trouble" Momo exclaim

"Seems like he is not a type of person to wait" Mizuki gave sly smile while twirling his curly strand

Everyone was silent as the two finally meet, Richiyo look up to Akutsu

"Its been a while" Akutsu smirk, Richiyo eyes suddenly widen

"Shoot" Richiyo cursed silently and **BAMMM!**

Akutsu launch an attack, creating a big hole on the stairs. Richiyo immediately flip back

"OI AKUTSU, STOP IT" some of his teammate including Kawamura tried to stop Akutsu who glare at them

"Don't you dare interfere" His menacing glare stop everyone, Akutsu face back Richiyo who's already on the top of the stairs, glaring down at him "This is a long time business between me and that bratty Demon King" he gave a predator glare at Richiyo

Richiyo harden her face and tighten her fist

"Shut up" she murmur, everyone was startle as they heard the name Demon King

"W-wait a minute, DEMON KING?" Momo can't help but to familiarize the name "THE, demon king of Street tennis?, the legendary delinquent tennis player?" Momo recall

"What? ARE YOU FOR REAL?" Kamio shouted at Akutsu in disbelief

"SUGOOOI~~ DEMON KING REALLY EXIST" Kintarou exclaim excitedly

"T-that can't be right, Demon King don't exist right, Saeki?" Aoi of Rokaku ask Saeki who's already dumbfounded by the name

"Oh it exist alright" Everyone look at Yanagi who's side by side by Inui

"There's no doubt about it" Inui also confirm it "The Demon King of Street tennis who disappear after having a long match with Tezuka"

"T-tezuka bonchou?" Kaidoh murmur as they all look at Tezuka

Tezuka look intensely at Richiyo, who caught his stare. Richiyo look down at him and everyone around

"S-shut up…I-I have no idea what you guys are talking about" Richiyo's voice was kind of shaky as she hold on to her pan tightly

"EHhh~ Ore-sama knew from the start, its you" Atobe also step in with a mocking smirk "Do you think you can deceive Ore-sama's eyes by changing your gender, Demon King? HEH be awed by ore-sama eyesight"

"I DIDN'T CHANGE MY GENDER, IDIOT… plus… I-I have no idea what you are talking about this Demon King, Demon that…I-I'm just an ordinary girl and you haven't answer my question who are you?" She glare

"Heh~ have you forgotten, this is ORESAMA, ATOBE KEIGO… the original KING of tennis" Atobe said in a high and mighty tone

"A-atobe?" Richiyo face seem to pale and look over to Atobe then to Tezuka then Akutsu. She slowly sweat hard, her eyes were filled of realization

" Its been a while as well, Demon-kun" Richiyo eyes again widen when Yukimura and Sanada step in

"And you wouldn't forgotten about me too?" Tachibana step in with a soft look in his eyes "Why did you just disappear?"

Everyone was silent at that as Richiyo is sweating hard animatedly, she step back

'_Atobe? Te-tezuka? Akutsu bastard, Yuki, Sanada?, Kippei…. Oh GOLLY GOSH, this can't be' _Richiyo immediately turn around to run when a red racket pointed at her face stop her

She look up and saw Ryoma sitting on a stair higher than her

"Finally Found you, Richi" Ryoma glare down

"WHAT? OCHIBI, HOW DID YOU GOT THERE" Eiji shouted in surprise

Richiyo's face went paler and now in panic

'_and you?! Oh~ god~ NOT YOU' _Richiyo finally had enough and jump over Ryoma's head lightly and ran up the stairs

"Itai" Ryoma exclaim holding his head where he got step on

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME AGAIN" Akutsu roar as Richiyo look back, her eyes shine down the shadow as they all finally recall, yes~

Almost all of them remember now

Demon King of tennis, the legendary delinquent who own track 30 court, the Demon King who play inside the court with no rules… known as the best on street tennis. Yes~ the little 6 years old boy from Shibuya, who has a messy black hair, cold merciless crimson eyes and the kid who wears a black scarf.

Yes, it resembles Richiyo quite well, its identical

"Oh now I REMEMBER" Yuuta exclaim

"I can't believe it" Saeki murmur

"Y-you… you came back" Shiraishi murmur but

"SHUT UP!" her feminine but rough voice echo through the hall

"I don't know anyone of you, so GET OUT!" with that last shout and anger on her eyes she ran out of their sight, all they can hear is a loud

**SLAMMMMMMM! **

There's a silence

"Its not her" Everyone look at Tezuka in surprise

"Ora~ are you doubting ore-sama's sight Tezuka?" Atobe said

"There's no way, a girl can be… him" Tezuka simply said… not making an eye contact to everyone and ending the subject

* * *

**TBC. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

Author: Thanks for the review again… ahahaha You guys are too kind… anyway… Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_CHANGE_

"I'm an idiot" Richiyo is now on her room, with her door LOCKED! While she her forehead is depressingly leaning on the wall

She can hear footsteps on the hall, walking around through different place

"Of course by their Jersey they are those tennis players that the school is talking about…" Richiyo purposely hit her head lightly on the wall ***thumb**

"of course, they won't to listen to me and get out" ***thumb**

"Of course, among them there could be 1 or more people who can recognize the old me" ***thumb**

"B-but" Richiyo look up with an animated teary eyes "Who would have thought I'll get to bump in to them so suddenly!" She wail while looking down on her body, seeing she is still on her towel

"And I was on my towel for the whole time URGGHH IDIOT!" **BAMM! **"Owwww! OWWW OWWWW" Richiyo cried, accidentally hitting her head on the wall too hard

Richiyo glare cutely on the wall with a pout "I hate you"

With that glare Richiyo, walkout from the wall and change into her pajamas

She slump on the bed and dug her face on the pillow and …

"MMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" She scream all her frustration on the pillow

(Author: sweat drop on the background)

She spread her arms and feet on the wide bed to face the ceiling

"why oh why~ do I have to be THAT! Demon king brat, oh~ why on why~ am I such a wild child and often pick on every living person on the street to play tennis with me…. Uggggghhhhh I'm such an idiot, I should have notice them before they even enter my territory"

"B-but wait…" Richiyo sat up on the bed, hugging her pillow "Why are they on my dorm anyways?"

_Kring kring~~_

Richiyo reach over to her side drawer and grab her phone

"Hello Nagi?"

"_RICHIYO-chan~ its me! I attended the meeting for you… I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner but I left my phone at home… " _

"Meeting? You mean that volunteer committee? You shouldn't have to Nagi… I told you I already quit there"

"_B-but, that wasn't what the volunteer committee said… actually, they held a meeting that the Principal said that those tennis guys will be living on the school Dorm… and I wanted to tell you that, they'll be staying there with you for the rest of the camp" _

…..

It took Richiyo a while to actually process those information on her head but…

"WHAT~~!" Richiyo glared on the phone, Poor Nagi

"_R-Richiyo, c-calm down" _

"Why haven't those Volunteer idiots told this to me SOONER~! I'm the only one who's living in this dorm, don't you think I HAVE MORE RIGHTS TO KNOW IT FIRST!"

"_R-richiyo-chan c-calm down" _

"I CAN'T POSIBLY LIVE WITH THOSE GUYS… N-not like this? "

"_B-but Richiyo, the school principal already decided" _

"Nagi, do you have any idea, how many they are? They can't possibly…I mean"

"_NAGI!" _Nagi's mother was heard from the other line _"Dinner is ready, COME DOWN ALREADY" _

"_I'll be right there" _Nagi's soft voice said _"I got to go Richiyo, call me if something bad happen.. bye" – beep beep_

"It already happen… ugh" Richiyo collapse on the bed, covering her face with a pillow

"WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO DO!"

* * *

**-TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 8

_BESTFRIEND_

There's a silence as Richiyo waited for her best friend aka Narumi talk back from the phone

After that disaster encounter and the talk from Nagi, Richiyo finally decided to call an SOS and ask for help

And she called the safest and the most dependable person she knows, Narumi… her gay best friend who knows everything about her… her Demon king wildish past and her current being TOTALLY normal girl life attitude

"_pffttt" _Richiyo vein pop animatedly _"FUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA" _

"WHA- NARUUUUUUUU!, I didn't told you to laugh, it's a very serious matter you gay lord" Richiyo shouted through the phone

"_AHahahhah sorry sorry" his feminine and girly voice echo through the phone "but the incident was just soo funny _

"IT WAS NOT, it's a disaster, I don't know what to do?"

"_Well to make it simple, you can't run now" _

"Why not, it's easy to transfer school again"

"_Come on honey, you know and I know, you wouldn't want to do that again… plus… where will you go?" _

"I can always book a ticket there in France and stay over there"

"_Like I let you stay here" _

"Meanie"

"_Plus, would you leave Nagi, Melo and Karin?" _

"Well… you have a point, but what should I do"

"_Well for starters, like I said you can't run away because they already seen you and got busted… it's like running from a crime with so many witness that a police can track you so easily" _Richiyo just listen intensively to Naru

"…_What should you do is, to stand firm on your territory and wait them to leave…I mean, they are not going to stay there forever right?" _

"Yeah~ from what I heard, they'll be staying for a just a month or so"

"_Well there you have it… You just have to bear with it and convince them that you aren't the Demon King" _

"B-but they already know that I am, I had a match to almost all of them… if I can remember correctly, THEY RECOGNIZE ME"

"_Tsk tsk… remember dear~" Narumi smoothly reminded "Lies best cover is another lie…if you pretended you don't know and have no idea what they are talking about… sooner or later.. they'll be convince that you are the wrong guy… I mean, we did work hard to change you to RICHIYO ASAMI … the girly girl and not that beastly tennis freak who look like a scary delinquent" _

"Yeah~ "

"_Then show them who you are now, with that…I'm sure, they will forget all about it… I mean, look at the mirror and see how different you are now… you don't look like a boy who have murderous aura anymore… " _Richiyo glance on to her full length mirror, observing her long hair, feminine face and pale smooth skin _"you are Richiyo Asami, a normal girl with a normal life" _

Richiyo smile at this

"You're right, Narumi… we both change…I'm not the Demon King and you're not the son of the Mafia leader anymore either" Richiyo smile teasingly

"…_.Don't bring that up or I'll hung up" Richiyo can't help but to giggle at that _

"Well… how's the old man?, did he finally accept that you are a gay?" Richiyo ask about Narumi's father

"_Nope, he still haven't, he is still trap in the past where we both act like a delinquent on the street, really ~ he is still babbling about how You and I can make a legend on the mafia industry… he doesn't believe that you're a girl at all" _

"Well at least, your Mom is fine with it"

"_Well… yeah~ she help me shop dresses yesterday too, it was soo fun" _Richiyo smile at Narumi's gleeful attitude as she glance on the photo of her and Narumi when they were younger

Their picture is on the table, the first one was a picture of two short six years old boy (one with a black hair red eyes- Richiyo, and the other one is a boy with a long, slightly curly blonde hair and green eyes) the two of them were sitting on a old car's hood, they are both emitting a scary aura… Richiyo kid was glaring murderously while the other one just have a cold stoic face

The other picture were two kids, holding a tennis racket... they are both smirking and grinning cockily at the camera while few scary man are on their back with a peace sign on their hands

"_Well anyways.." _Richiyo snap back on reality and put the picture down _"Tomorrow, you should start pretending back to Richiyo Asami… and get on with the plan and I'm sure… you can fool everyone of them" _

Richiyo nodded on the phone and gave a lady like smile

"Roger that"

* * *

**TBC.**

**AN: again GUys~ I know I suck on my GRAMMAR and spelling... if it wasn't for MS dock SPELL CHECKER, I'm doomed!... but hey~ I'm just doing this for fun ahahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_MORNING_

It was early in the morning when the tennis players in different school finally walk down the stairs on the smell of a good aroma

"Mmm~, something smells really good nyah" Eiji said while walking downstairs half asleep with a pillow on his hand

"Fo-Food~ I smell food" Momo then follow like a ghost behind Eiji

"O-oi Eiji, Momo wake up, you guys will fall down the stairs" Oishi scolded

"FOOOD, WHERE'S THE FOOD" an over active Kintarou then rush down the stairs

"OI KIN-CHAN" Shiraishi and other Shitenhouji then follow

"Good Morning Momo-chin and Kaidoh-chan~ muah" Both Momo and Kaidoh can't help but to shudder early on the morning on Kaoru and Yuuji's unwanted greeting

They arrived on the dorm's cafeteria where they saw a girl on a cute apron with her hair rolled on a cute bun

"Ekkk~, its Demon King-chan nya" Eiji exclaim while the others hold on to his mouth to prevent him from making a sound

Everyone is on the door watching her

"A-anou, why are we hiding here?" Kawamura can't help but to ask "Couldn't we just greet her Ohayou?"

"Are you insane?" Akaya hissed his head still had a huge bump giving on emphasis on the viewer "That girl is wild as a beast, I don't want to get another bump on my head"

"For once I agree with Akaya Puri" Niou added "It's enough that Marui, Akaya and that Sleepy guy of Hyotei got pawned by a little girl"

"What are you implying Niou" Marui glare at Niou while popping his bubble

"I'm not implying anything"

"What are you guys doing there?" Yuuta walk in with a sleepy looking face "You guys looks so suspicious"

"Ohayou Yuuta" Fuji greeted with a gentle smile "We are just trailing Demon King-chan like some perverted stalkers" he smile

"What?" Yuuta exclaim

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FUJI" the others also exclaim

Richiyo heard a shout a look at the door… but found none

"Hmm?" She just raise an eyebrow and continue serving foods on the plate

Fuji, Oishi, Yuuta, Momo, Eiji, Shiraishi, Kenya, Kaoru, Yuuji, Kaidoh, Kirihara, Niou, Marui, Kintarou immediately hid on the wall, carefully not be seen by Richiyo

They all glared at Fuji at this who just smile

"Really this is stupid, Aniki… why don't you just walk in, its not like she's going to bite on you or anything" Yuuta said while being hold onto the wall with Oishi and Fuji

"You have No assurance on that" Kenya said

"I'm hungry~ SHIRAISHI, can't I go inside" Kintarou wailed

"No, Kin-chan… can't you see, Demon king who's tougher than my poisonous hand is inside?" Shiraishi answered

"B-but….I'm hungry~~~~" with that complaints

**GRUMBLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Numerous stomach sounds were heard earning a embarrass face on everyone of them

"Yare yare~ so we all have one objective why we went here" Fuji chuckle

"S-shut up" Akaya glare with a embarrass blush on his face

"What are you lowlife people doing there?" Hyotei leading by Atobe step in their view

"Atobe" the group acknowledge the Hyotei captain

"Hora~" Atobe notices Richiyo inside the dorm cafeteria "Just the person Ore-sama is looking for" He bravely step forward to the kitchen

"O-OI Atobe you're going to get killed!" Shiraishi warned but he was ignored

"Heh~ Ore-sama is not scared of a little-" **TUMB!**

Everyone were frozen solid to see a knife pass through Atobe by mere inch

Kintarou can't help but to gulp a dry saliva on his mouth seeing a knife were pin on the wall dangerously near to them

"A-atobe-bonchou" Choutarou in a pale face murmur their poor shocked captain who's prideful enough to keep a straight face even though his face is pale

They look up to Richiyo who's not even looking at their direction when she strike that perfect aim danger

"I-I told you, you'll get killed" Shiraishi murmur with a pale face

"A-atobe?" Yuushi try to check Atobe who's still motionless on his spot

There's a harsh and dead atmosphere on everyone in the cafeteria until… they came right on timing

Tezuka, Ryoma, Tachibana, Kamio, Shinji Sanada and Yukimura just happen to walk together to the dorm cafeteria saw their teammates on the entrance

"What are you guys doing?" that's the first question pop out on Tachiabana's mouth when they saw the group of motionless tennis player

This snap out everyone of them even Richiyo

Richiyo who notice what she done, immediately faces them

"Oh my~… I-I'm sorry" Richiyo ran up to the group of tennis players on the entrance

All their eyes were set foot on Richiyo who looks…awfully different. All those scary atmosphere on her disappear just like that

The girl is wearing a girls uniform and a white cute apron, her hair is pin up and her glasses seems to suit her well INNOCENT? Red eyes

'WHO THE HECK IS SHE?' the scared group (who's the first one to arrived on the cafeteria) shouted simultaneously on their heads

"I'm sorry " Richiyo bowed well elegantly at all of them and look up with a innocent lady like face

"I didn't know that it was you guys who were at the door… I thought it was some perverted burglar so I-I got scared and throw my knife accidentally" Her soft voice echo to their ears as she made a MOE MOE scared girl expression

"_THROW YOUR KNIFE ACCIDENTALLY?!" _The scared group again shouted on their minds with a large animated sweat drop

'_THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT AT ALL' Shisidou, Mukahi, Marui and Kirihara thought _

"I h-hope you forgive me…e-eto… are you alright?" Richiyo then approach Atobe who's still frozen on his spot

Atobe look down to Richiyo who's holding one of his hands and showing a cute worried face

Atobe can't help but to have a tint of pink blush on his face but hid it on his boost of ego

"Heh~ Of course Ore-sama is alright…Ore-sama knew from the very start that knife was coming to Ore-sama's way so… with Ore-sama's awesome reflexes Ore-sama can easily dodge it" Flipping his hair arrogantly he display his normal handsome face

'_WA- YOU LIAR!' again the scared group who seen that incident shouted the truth on their mind _

Richiyo eyes soften in glee earning a shock face on everyone

"Y-yukata (thank goodness)~" Blooming flowers were seen on Richiyo's background earning a blush on other guys faces namely (Eiji, Momo, Shitenhouji, Hyotei and other soft guys, plus Sengoku who just came in)

Atobe who's still in boost of ego, arrogantly flip his hair

"Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess~"

The guys can't help but to groan and face palm

'_Atobe!'_

* * *

**TBC. **

A/n: I really have no time to edit so… ahaha I just hope you understand what I am implying in this story… sorry it took a while... I had enjoyed reading Naruto Shippuden Manga yesterday so…ahahah anyway… thank you for those who review… and to those person who told me I suck in grammar to be honest…

I KNOW ! :3 ahahaahaha


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_GIRL_

There's a dead silence~

Everyone including Richiyo is now sitting on the long dining table. They look at their own share of plate in suspicion

Richiyo who notice their silence, gave them her sweetest smile

"What's wrong?" she asked with a soft feminine voice, some of them can't help but to shiver doubting if that smile are true or not

They didn't said a word, they just stare at the delicious looking breakfast on their table like it had some poison

Richiyo chuckle softly

"You guys are silly~" they all look at Richiyo "I didn't put any poison in there I swear" she said between her laugh

Akaya's face snap into Richiyo's direction saying 'HOW WOULD WE KNOW?!'

Richiyo giggle at this as she took a piece of bacon on her sit mate who is, the stoic Zaizen

Richiyo pop it on her mouth , everyone watch as she chew it in and swallowed it.

"See?" Richiyo said with a matching wink.

Everyone reacted differently on that but Sengoku can't help but to finally see her as a girl and sat right next to her

"Would you mind, testing my food too" Sengoku happily offer

"Of course" Richiyo perch up happily accepting the bacon Sengoku is feeding her on his fork, Sengoku can't help but to grin stupidly but

Richiyo eye widen, she hold on to her throat and started coughing awfully

"W-what? Ahh.. what happened?"Sengoku shock face said

"I knew it! There is a poison" Kirihara accuse while pointing on to Richiyo

"We got to help her" Oishi stood up ready to aid Richiyo, everyone seems to stood up now but…

"I really can't stand hot food"

FRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEZZZZZZZZEEEEE~ everyone froze from their spot and stare at Richiyo wide eyed

Richiyo who notice all their stares look up to them innocently

"What's wrong?" Richiyo ask

Everyone's face was like this (O.o) as Akaya finally EXPLODE

"I HAD IT WITH YOU!" Akaya finally snap, his eyes turn red and DEVIL AKAYA FINALLY UNLEASH

"OI AKAYA/KIRIHARA" his teammates shouted

"I-I can't believe Akaya turn into a devil even though he is not playing tennis" Marui murmur in disbelief

"FORGET ABOUT THAT NYAH, DEMON-CHAN IS GOING TO GET HURT" with Eiji's warning Akaya finally charge Richiyo on her seat, Sengoku and Zaizen who's nearby tried to stop Akaya

Zaizen simply stuck out his feet to trip him while Sengoku stood up to stop Akaya for hurting the girl but

With Akaya's fast speed and burglar agility, Akaya disappear on their faces… Zaizen and Sengoku eyes widen and found that Akaya is now with Richiyo

Akaya pull Richiyo by her collar, brutally lifting her up

"AKAYA!" Sanada shouted standing up from sit to stop Akaya but Yukimura stop him

"Don't interfere just yet…Sanada" With Yukimura's serious face, Sanada can't help but to think 'What are you up to, Yukimura'

"I'LL GET MY REVENGE….AHAHAHA MY BONCHOU ALREADY TOLD ME, YOU! YOU ARE THE DEMON KING, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURN ME INTO THIS FOUR YEARS AGO, SO WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT…WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL I-I'll BEAT YOU ON COURT RIGHT NOW" Akaya laugh hysterically on Richiyo, who's having a hard time breathing but hold on to Akaya's hand softly

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday, Ki-Kirihara-san" Akaya's eye widen as he glared at Richiyo

"I TOLD YOU STOP FOOLING US, I ALREADY KNOW YOU ARE THE DEMON KING YOU TEME, GET BACK TO THAT WILD MURDEROUS AURA LIKE ME AND I'LL TAKE YOU ON THE COURT"

"Y-you don't understand K-kirihara-san, I'm not ugh…D-demon King" Richiyo plead with tears forming to her eyes

Everyone was listening attentively and every word coming out of Richiyo, Akaya flinch

"YOU LIAR!" Kirihara glare his eyes were still burning RED

"I'M NOT, PLEASE BELIEVE ME…. I'm sorry if I had show you guys my bad side last night but t-that's because I am shock and scared, and…" Richiyo embarrassingly blush like a teenage girl "And Kirihara-san saw everything that I was hiding on my body so…I can't help but to over react"

….SILENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-what?" Shiraishi murmur animatedly wide eye, everyone namely the loud once has their mouth OPEN

"Saa~, I didn't know Kirihara is such burglar~" Fuji snap everyone out

"I'm so proud of my kouhai, Puri" Niou added

"T-the god of Woman, will never forgive you…Ki-Kirihara-san" Momo added with a shock face

"Y_YOU REALLY GOTTEN THAT FAR!" Sengoku shouted

"well done, Akaya" Yukimura smile

"I'm disappointed in you" Sanada said while his left eye brow twitching

Kirihara still in devil mode deep inside was SHOCK! With his mouth DROP open

"B-but~, I know I'm at fault here… so please accept my apology, Kirihara-san" Richiyo said and out of Akaya's guard

Richiyo soft lips peck into his forehead

AKAYA's EYES widen and slowly his hand let Richiyo's collar go, Richiyo simply land back to her feet un dusting her skirt

She smile at everyone who's gaping at her like a fish

Akaya's who miraculously back to normal stare back at Richiyo, she smile at him and with that smile Akaya face turn red and ran out but was held by Niou and Yanagi

"LET GO OFF ME, SENPAI" Kirihara shouted while his face red in embarrassment

"Now now, is that how you reply to a girl who just apologies to you… you should apologies too.. considering you are the one who did such a unacceptable act" Yanagi said

"I'M NOT APPOLOGIZING TO HER, SHE"S THE DEMON KING, I WON'T FORGIVE HER" Akaya shouted

Richiyo gave a sad look and look everyone

"Anou- I'm sorry for what I did last night… b-but will you guys hear me out for just five minutes" Richiyo said sincerely facing everyone

Everyone look at her

"I'm not… that person you guys are talking about, I'm sorry… but I think I just have to make that clear…I never met you guys and I don't even know why you call me this Demon thing but… please… don't accuse me to be person that you think I am" Richiyo eyes slowly form in to tears panicking most of them

"A-ah D-don't cry nya… " Eiji said in panic

"I-I prepared a breakfast to you guys… to apologies for what I've done last night, but I believe my action were just a self defense…but I still apologies" Richiyo gave respectful bow

"You don't have to bow like that" Kamio somehow soften a bit

"Yeah~ little girl, we already get it… you are not the Demon King" Sengoku said

"Yeah~ nyah… demon king is scary and is really wild, you can't be him nya" Eiji said and smile

"Actually we already discuss it last night that we might be mistaken seeing you are a girl and Demon king is a boy" Fuji added "right Tezuka" Tezuka nodded and bow to Richiyo as well

"We apologies and we greatly appreciate the breakfast… although we cost a little bit trouble" Tezuka apologies formally earning a blush to Richiyo

"Yeah~ little girl, the only one who is stubborn enough who believe that you still the demon king is those group" Momo said pointing at

Ryoma, Kintarou, Yukimura, Shiraishi, Sanada, Akaya and Atobe (and Akutsu who is no where in sight)

"They are a bunch of Tennis freak" Momo said with a grin

"Ore-sama is sure that Ore-sama isn't mistaken, neh Kabaji?" "OSSU" flipping his hair Momo also added

"and very prideful" Momo added with a cheeky grin making Richiyo giggle

"Then is there something I can do to prove you guys that I'm not a Demon KING?" Richiyo ask making everyone impress at the girl's offer

Ryoma was the first one to smirk and pointed at him

"Have a match with m-" Ryoma was cut when Kintarou started shouting infront of Richiyo

"HAVE A MATCH WITH ME ALMIGHTY DEMON KING!" Ryoma grab Kintarou's back collar and drag him away

"I'm the one who's a having a match with you" Kitanrou then jump right back

"NO KOSHIMAE I ASK FIRST"

"NO I did"

"NO I DID"

"Wow o woah HOLD UP" Shiraishi stand between the two who is glaring at each other

"I think unfair to ask young lady to have a match like this" Shiraishi said while Richiyo look at him

"No its alright… if that's going to clear the misunderstanding…b-but I don't can go right now" Richiyo glance at her wrist watch "Oh my..I'm going to be late" Richiyo panic as she start running around, putting her apron away

She repeatedly bow at everyone

"I'm really really sorry but I have to go…I guess.. we can just after my school, I'll head back here to found you two " Gesturing to Ryoma and Kintarou" ….b-but for now I have to go" Richiyo hurriedly said

"Ah wait nya.. what's your name, we didn't got it" Eiji ask

Richiyo smile back at the door and smile

"I'm Richiyo Asami, yorushku" with that last smile Richiyo ran out the dorm

"What a nice girl" Shiraishi said she disappear

"She's so cute" Eiji added in delight

* * *

**Outside the dorm : **

Richiyo smirked evilly

"Piece of Cake" with that she happily skip to the school unknown to her Akutsu is standing not far from outside

* * *

**TBC.**

A/N: I didn't edit and re-read this one at all… so I just hope for the best, I tried to write as long as I can… but this is all I got ahaha sorry

Thanks for the past review… thank you guys


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 11

_ONE SET MATCH _

Richiyo is sitting on her sit with a silly grin on her face

"Oh~ someone is on a good mood" Melo who just arrived said with an amuse smile

"Ohayou Melo" Richiyo greeted as her friend settle on her seat

"Why are you such in a good mood? Melo ask

"why'd you ask?"

"You have a silly grin on your face"

"So its that obvious huh?" Richiyo smile "Nothing really, I just had a good morning"

"Oh~ did something good happen on your morning practice?" Melo ask, Richiyo blink

"Oh! That… I skip it, I didn't went on the morning practice"

"Wha- Why? That's so unlike you, Richiyo"

"I had fun, preparing breakfast"

"Huh? What do you-" Melo's question is cut off when Karin and Arisa burst inside the classroom

"RICHI!" the two chorus appearing right infront of Richiyo

"Wowoah~ you guys are in a wrong room, 3rd year classroom is on the third floor" Richiyo words were ignored when Karin and Arisa started shouting their question

"RICHI WE HEARD THAT THE TENNIS TEAMS WERE LIVING IN YOUR DORM?"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN"

"YOU HAVE TO TELL US"

"HOW IN A WORLD DID YOU GET SOO LUCKY"

"GUY! CUT IT OUT!" Richiyo shouted on the top of her lungs as she notice everyone in her class are now staring at them

Richiyo gave sheepish smile and drag the two along with Melo outside

"Really~ what did you guys eat this morning 2 grams of sugar?" Richiyo ask sarcastically while calming the two hyper active senior

"But but… you never told us you are living with the tennis teams, you're so unfair" Arisa whine

"Its not like I know they'll be living on my dorm, the principal and the volunteer group monkeys decided before I could even know"

"Well I actually know this is coming since the director did mention that the camp's dorm is under renovation and the only dorm available is the school's dorm…meaning…" Karin grin

"Yeah~ yeah~ they'll be living on my home till the end of the camp" Richiyo in a bored tone answered

"Technically its not really yours, you just happen to be the only one boarding on the school's dorm" Karin said in a know it all tone

"Shut it Karin, remember that you still own me for signing me up that volunteer committee"

"Puh~ lease, you just attended once and you quit immediately"

"You know I can't stand Fan girls Karin…" Richiyo said while recalling her past that she looks like a boy and get chase by fan girls when she was younger "And the volunteer committee had thousand of them plus…President of Apes is leading them, making it worst"

"SERIOUSLY!" the three exclaim

"The President Hana is the one managing the volunteer committee?, that's a really hot news" Karin said now jotting on her notepad with a sparkle

"How could that be? Doesn't the President of the Council hates helping 'lowlife' I quote committee?" Arisa ask

"I have no idea what's got into to her as well…All I know, I don't want to get involve on that committee and especially that crazy woman"

"You still hold grudges huh~ Richiyo" Karin tease

"Who wouldn't? if you got on a fight with that crazy woman, you'll understand" Richiyo said remembering how a bully that Rich President Hana of the Student Council is

Richiyo just shiver on that and walk back to her class

"Oh wait… where's Nagi?" Richiyo ask and

"CHIYO-CHAN!" Nagi came crying to Richiyo hugging her from behind

"N-Nagi!, you surprise me… what happen" Richiyo face the crying Nagi "Why are you crying?" she ask more like a demand, Richiyo is always been a little over protective in comes to Nagi

"Let me guess, someone confesses to you again and you don't know how to dump him?" Arisa guess

Nagi shook her head while her face is dug onto to Richiyo's chest "N-no!"

"you trip and fall down the stairs again?" Melo guess

Nagi shook her head harder "NO!"

"Itoki-kun finally kisses you?" Karin guess with a sheepish grin making Nagi blush hard and shout

"OFCOURSE NOT!" Full of tears Nagi oppose

"Ohh~ I won again" Karin declare on the two who gave a high five, making Nagi blush harder seeing the three is making fun of her

**BAM! **Karin, Melo and Arisa got hit on the head by Richiyo

"Stop making fun of her!" Richiyo scolded

"G-geez, Richi… we're just teasing her since so cute" Karin coed rubbing her soar head who's getting use of Richiyo's violent reaction

"She doesn't appreciate it" Richiyo said while turning back to Nagi "Nagi, stop crying and tell me what happened"

Nagi who's crying control her tears "A-actually Chiyo, t-the council and the volunteer committee…"

Nagi told Richiyo everything

The group of friends stood there frozen

"Oh boy~" Melo reacted softly

"W-wait then that means" Arisa look over to Richiyo who already disappear

"This is bad…" Karin said in troubled face as she ran after Richiyo "RICHIYO GET BACK HERE, YOUR CLASS IS ABOUT TO START…RICHIYO"

"Lets follow them, this could get ugly" Arisa said as the three soon follow

"T-this is all my fault" Nagi cried

"Now now~ Nagi-chan… calm down, I'm sure we could always pray for the student council's grave after this" Melo said with a smile scary poor Nagi more

**PRINCIPALS OFFICE: **

**SLAAAAAAAAMMM!**

The doors dangerously slam open, revealing Richiyo who has scary dangerous aura

Everyone inside, the members of the volunteer club and the President of the student council almost jump on Richiyo's murderous aura

"I'LL KILL YOU!" RICHIYO roar as she launches an attack on President Hana

"KYAHHHHHHHHH" President Hana yelp in fear as she ran away from Richiyo and hid behind the principal who is also scared to death

Luckily for them, Richiyo got hold on by Karin, Melo and Arisa

"YOU PRESIDENT CRAZY APE WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PROPOSING KICKING ME OUT OF MY HOUSE" Richiyo shouted

"Wha~ APE? hey YOU LITTLE TWERP SHORT BEAN, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, REMEMBER THAT I~ AM PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL, SO YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Hana, the blonde girl president shouted on the top of her lungs as well

"SHUT UP!" Richiyo snap as her face turn to a devil, scaring all of them in the room _"Or do you want me to beat you up until your face can no longer be seen on that model industry you are so proud off" _On that scary threat President Hana cower behind the Principal

"P-Principal" Hana ask for the Principal's help who is also cowering on his seat

"Uh uh w-well Richiyo Asami-chan, could you c-calm down dear and listen to us for a moment-" Principal was rudely cut off by Richiyo

"NO YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME, My parents are on abroad, so as my best friend and other of MY relatives..AND YOU'RE telling me now that YOU ARE GOING TO KICK ME OUT OF MY ONLY HOME, ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING INSANE?!, I REFUSE TO LEAVE MY DORM AND I WON"T LISTEN TO ANY OF THAT SHIT LAWS YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PROPOSE. ITS EITHER THOSE TENNIS FREAKS MOVE OR THEY HAVE TO BEAR WITH LIVING WITH ME FOR A WHOLE MONTH BECAUSE I RATHER DIE THAN LEAVE MY DORM ON THE HANDS OF THOSE STUPID GUYS" Richiyo finish her long speech with a murderous glint of glare

"I praise her scary way for fighting her principles" Karin whisper to Nagi, the four of them were sweat dropping animatedly at Richiyo's violent speech. Did I mention that the four of them are holding Richiyo tight. Nagi and Karin is holding on Richiyo's feet while Melo and Arisa are on her arms.

There's a silence as the Principal sat there frozen

"O-Okay" The principal said while his soul animatedly float away from his body

"WHAT! PRINCIPAL!" Hana protest as she started shooking the lifeless Principal "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY APPROVED TO THIS, ONE GIRL LIVING WITH NUMEROUS HANDSOME MEN LIKE THAT IS JUST WRONG, ITS UNFAIR!"

FROOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZEEE!

Now its Richiyo's turn to pause and stare at Hana. The four of Richiyo's friend also stare at her along with the volunteer committee

"So that's what it is~" Richiyo said in a bored tone finally realizing what this is all about

" I would have know President Hana is that kind of person tsk tsk" Karin said standing while the other of Richiyo's friend also stood up since Richiyo is finally calm

Hana blush tint of red as she glare at the five

"w-what are you implying, Asami" she glare, Richiyo just look at her like this (-_-)

"You know exactly what I am implying Perverted President Hana-chan" Richiyo tease stupidly making the five back her up with a giggle

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU" President Hana blush tint red as Richiyo tease more

"You should have told me you are jealous of my situation because I'll happily offer you a spare room of my dorm if that is your reason"

"WHAT! I'm not JEALOUS OF YOUR STUPID HAREM YOU DIRTY LITTLE BRAT"

"Whatever you say~"

"NO SHUT UP! AND LISTEN TO ME, YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF ATOBE-SAMA PRESENCE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STEP NEAR HIM YOU HEAR ME, SO YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIVING ON A SAME ROOF AS HIM"

Everyone pause again

"Oh my~ She finally said it" Richiyo tease, making Hana blush more in embarrassment

" WHA- I mean I- think that its inappropriate to-" Hana is now panic trying to redeem herself

"I'm leaving, Lets go…we're late for class" Richiyo said while walking out the office totally ignoring Hana

"H-HEY I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!"

"OH~ shoot Nagi, did you do your math homework, I totally forgot doing it"

"HEY!" Hana's left eyebrow twitch as she was completely ignore and there and then… Hana snap

"OKAY OKAY FINE! THEN LETS MAKE A DEAL" Hana shouted loudly pointing at Richiyo, Richiyo look back at Hana

"What?" Richiyo raise an eyebrow at her

"You like making deals right, we settle our fight last time because of a deal…Then I'm proposing you another one" Hana said with a confident smirk

"What deal~" Richiyo turn and face Hana in interest

"Ooh~ Kaichou, you better think about your deal carefully… you do know making a deal with Richiyo is like making a deal with a devil" Karin warned making Richiyo smirk

"Yeah~ I still remember Hana Kaichou lost on that deal month ago, she wore that big fluffy chick mascot for the whole festival" Arisa recall making Hana embarrassing blush

"FORGET THAT…I carefully think of it and I'm sure you will lose with your tail behind your legs, ASAMI" Hana pointed at Richiyo confidently

"Yeah~ yeah~ just tell what's the deal about" Richiyo said like she is in a hurry

"The deal is challenge one tennis player on the imported tennis team, if you win one match in tennis… you'll get to stay on the dorm, I won't oppose to it anymore but if you lose… you'll pack your bags and get yourself a new home" Hana smirk and its was like slow motion Richiyo stood there frozen

"Shoot~" Richiyo cursed between her breath

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while~ well the awaited tennis match you guys are waiting for is finally near… Richiyo's problem is…Will she play to win or will she play to lose?**

***Than you for the review by the way~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 12

_CHOICES_

"I'm DEAD~" Richiyo emphasize the dead as she sulk on the corner. They are all inside in the school rooftop meaning Melo, Arisa, Karin and Nagi were all present

"No~ correction.. WE'RE dead" Karin said emphasizing the word we're "I can't believe you made us cut class to accompany you to sulk here?"

"Get over it~ Karin, its not like you didn't cut class every now and then" Richiyo said while slumping on the rooftop floor

"Ah~ Chiyo-chan, you'll get dirty" Nagi said softly

"I DIDN'T!" Karin declare making them all stare a her wide eyed

"You didn't?" They all chorus with I-DON'T-BELIEVE-YOU TONE

"I DIDN'T, FOR YOU INFORMATION I'M A STRAIGHT A POSITIVE STUDENT" Karin protest on their faces

"Really~~?" they chorus again still in doubt

"WHY YOU LITTLE~" Karin vein pop and started chasing Richiyo around the rooftop as Richiyo jump on the roof with ease

"Miss me~ bleh- OWWW" Richiyo complain as she received a clear shot on the head by Karin's shoes

"Really~ I don't know what you are complaining at" Karin said with a hmph

"What I'm complaining at is ~ you should have throw me something else other than your shoe… its stinks"

"WHa- MY FEET DOESN'T STINKS…AND~ that's not what I'm talking about" Richiyo jump back inside the rooftop and sat on the group of circle they form

"Then what is?" Richiyo ask

"The deal idiot, that's what I'm talking about" Karin also gave up and sat with the group " isn't that a piece of cake for you… you always brag about how good you are in sports" Karin said

"Yeah~ and you won few titles on the festival too" Arisa added

"And didn't you lead the Karate club to the National?" Melo ask

"I did but. This is different." Richiyo look down and thought about the deal '_I can't possibly tell them about the Demon King thing… they don't know that part of me yet' _

"Oh~ let me guess, you have no idea how to play tennis?" Karin tease, Richiyo look up to Karin and to other friends _'Yeah~, I can't possibly let them know that, side of me' Richiyo thought sadly as she remember her awful pass _

Richiyo look up to them with a clueless face

"Yup~ I have no idea" Her friends slightly pause and laugh it out 'Ahahaha'

"That's silly" Karin laugh

"Yeah~ you're good badminton, how could you not know how to play tennis" Melo also laugh

"Oh~ shut up, its not like you guys can play it" Richiyo prupose

"Of course not, I hate sports" Karin boast

"Nope, tennis is not my thing" Melo said

"I-I'm not really athletic" Nagi said

"Nope, not interested" Arisa also said, Richiyo vein pop

"THEN YOU FOUR HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH AT ME!" on that funny encounter, 2nd period bell rings

"That's the bell" Karin said standing up "I'm not missing another subject, I'm heading back how about you guys"

"I'll come with you" Arisa said as, Nagi and Melo soon follow but they all stop when Richiyo stays

"Oi~ you're not planning on staying here are you~" Karin ask, Richiyo smile at them

"Nah~ I'll head back there, later~ after I thought about how to beat that Crazy woman" Richiyo said laying back down the floor

"Don't over think yourself, your head might explode" Karin tease

"shut up"

"If you need help, text us Richi" Karin said with a soft smile, along with Nagi and the others

"Yeah~ Richi we'll be here" Arisa added making Richiyo smile softly

"And if ever you come crying because you loss to a bunch of tennis prodigy, we'll be here too" Karin tease as Richiyo vein pop animatedly

"Geez, thank you the moral support Karin" Richiyo said sarcastically making her friends giggle

"Ahaha Anytime" with that they went back on their classroom

Richiyo laid back there staring in the sky

"What the heck am I going to do?" Richiyo murmur while covering her eyes with her arm

She stayed like that for few minutes… thinking~

'_If I lose purposely… I'll get to prove to those boys that I'm NOT the demon king but…I'LL LOSE MY HOUSE NOOOOOOO~~~~~'_

Richiyo sat back up crying animatedly like this (T^T)

"I CAN'T POSSIBLY GIVE UP HIRO-CHAN~ LIKE THAT~~~UWWWAHHH" Richiyo animatedly cried

*Magic pointing arrow at RICHIYO - A type of girl who always named her things~ like laptop, cell phone, house and other silly things. So the Hiro-chan she is talking about is the DORM*

"B-but If I win, I'll get to say IN YOUR FACE to that APE WOMAN which doesn't sound really bad b- but…MY DEMON KING REPUTATION WILL JUMP RIGHT BACK AT ME~ UGGGHHHHH" Richiyo laid back to the floor, also Richiyo had a habit of laying back down if she's confuse or bothered

"Its been years since I trash that Demon King Reputation, I've done a of lot things…I dress myself up, I improve the way I talk and act… I even do as much as TRANSFER SCHOOL! " Richiyo reach up to the sky "Somebody up there… must hate me this much… I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY LIVING AS RICHIYO ASAMI THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Richiyo gave a long sigh~

"oh~ boy, what am I going to do-" _**RING~ RING~ **_

Richiyo's phone ring~ *Magic arrow at RICHIYO saying: A TROUBLE MAKER WHO BRINGS CELLPHONE AT SCHOOL EVEN THOUGH ITS AGAINST THE SCHOOL POLICY*

"Hello~ who's this?"

"_OH geez~ is it a crime to look at your caller id first before you say hello?" _

"OH! NARU PERFECT TIMING AS ALWAYS" Narumi, Richiyo's best friend is on the phone

"_Urrghh don't tell me, you had troubles again…UGHH before you start whining, me FIRST" _

"Fine" Richiyo pout

"_Do you think I should try this sex change operation thing or what?" _

"WHAT?"

"_You heard me deaf" _

"WHY DID YOU ASK THAT SO SUDDEN"

"_I don't know, I just thought that since I'm stinking rich, then why not" _

"NO! I'm against it"

"_Ehh~ why?" _

"You already look like a girl so forget it, plus its painful I might lose you"

"_Well you do have a point, but still isn't that what the guys are looking for when we grow up… and I can't afford to have boyfriend who will just be with me because of money and I want to have se-" _

"(HICCUPP!) Richiyo hiccup as she blush red

"_OH god~, don't tell you still have that habit..." _Narumi whine

"N-no, I-I don'tgethiccupswheneverIgetembarrassforreal" Richiyo said defensively and fast then "(HICCUP)"

"_LIAR~ you're such a baby, when you finally have your first crush…I'll tell you, you'll throw away everything" _

"S-shut (hiccup) UP"

"_Anyways~ what's your problem again?" _Richiyo swallowed all her hiccups first before telling Naru everything

"You see Naru… this is what happened… FAST FORWARD II PAUSE … so there…. So what do you think I should do?" Richiyo ask already crying animatedly

"_Well you can start jumping down there on the rooftop" Naru simple said _

Richiyo immediately climb up the fence ready to JUMP

"_OH WAIT! I WAS JUST KIDDING IDIOT" Narumi shouted, _Richiyo jump back down in animatedly tears

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY~ I WAS TOTALLY SERIOUS THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!"

"_Ughh~ you're such an idiot~ how could you be so good at sports and other things but you suck at thinking" _

"That's because I leave those boring things to you"

"_That's NOTHING TO PROUD OFF IDIOT, for starters… you're exaggerating, you just have to pick on two consequence…its like playing chess, who will eat who?" _

"Sorry I suck at chess too"

"_Ugh~ sheesh, my little brother can be smarter than you" _

"YOUR BROTHER IS A GIFTED CHILD, so that doesn't count"

"_WHATEVER, anyways… you just have to pick and if I were you I'll pick the one where you won't get BUSTED on being DEMON king because its hard to start over again… losing your dorm and to hana means nothing… but losing your identity once again…IS SOMETHING" _

"B-but~ I hate Hana…and I want to say IN YOUR FACE TO HER!"

"_Ughh~ DON'T BE SUCH A KID AND DO WHAT I SAY~" _

"FINE, whatever~ I'll lose… no big…." Richiyo pout "b-but Narumi~"

"_SHUT IT! END OF DISCUSSION" _

"FINE!"

**HAGANASAKI NEW CAMP: **

Richiyo arrived on the new camp. Its huge as expected from Haganasaki corp…The whole camp was wide and fancy making Richiyo's humble dorm not far from the camp look like a haunted house to be compared

But what bothered Richiyo the most is that…their competing on the best court, who looks like a national semifinals… with a matching semifinals tournament audience too. I MEAN~ REALLY, EVERYONE WAS THERE

ALL OF THE STUDENT of HAGANASAKI GAKUEN, the whole IMPORTED TENNIS TEAM, Richiyo's friends, the PRINCIPAL and other faculty staff and of course the student council

Inside Richiyo's mind, her mouth were slightly open

'_YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' Her inside shouted in rage_

"WELCOME EVERYONE" Richiyo left eye twitch as she saw the culprit behind all this

Richiyo look up on the big flat screen TV where HANA'S FACE WAS THERE SMIRKING AT RICHIYO

Richiyo can't help but to get piss off and glare at the her

"Oh~ HELLO~ ASAMI-CHAN~" Richiyo glare at Hana who's speaking on the mic

"I thought you wouldn't mind that I invited few friends over to watch, look~ I made it official~" Hana gave a wide cocky grin

"Are you ready to lose my dear?" Hana provoked as Richiyo left twitch more

"S-shut up" Richiyo glare at Hana and her sticky situation

Richiyo slowly approach the court and look at her opponent who is Echizen Ryoma

"Its alright Kin-chan, you'll get your turn next time" Shiraishi comforted their rookie who is sulking on the audience sit, unfortunately Kintarou lost to Echizen on Rock, Paper and Scissors … which decided who will play with Richiyo

Richiyo scratch the back of her head and look up to the sky

"how could I possibly lose on purpose now~ Naru?" Richiyo whisper as she was tempting to ran away from the situation right now

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N: oooh~ next chapter will be the awaited… MATCH ahaha Richiyo vs. Ryoma, RXR ahahaah just kidding~ stay tuned… I wonder what kind tennis match I'll think off~ ^_^**

**Again~ thanks for the review… ahahah well appreciate it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 13

_CONFUSING GOAL_

As the match begin, Richiyo got all nervous

She doesn't know what to do… she have no idea what to do?, all she knows… she must lose

'_I must lose…I must lose, I HAVE to lose' _On that thought, Richiyo borrowed a racket from the other tennis players

"Here, you can use this" Shiraishi handed Kintarou's racket to Richiyo

Richiyo gave a small nod as thanks as she run back to the net with Ryoma

"which?" Ryoma ask, he turn his racket upside down on the ground

"Smo-" Richiyo bit her lower lip as she realized that a beginner wouldn't know what that is, so she immediately cover it up

"Uh… excuse me?" Richiyo ask with a innocent act as Ryoma sigh, he held out his fist… gesturing for a rock, paper and scissor

Richiyo smile in delight, as she nodded in understanding… as they did a rock paper scissors, Richiyo won meaning she get to decide who will go first

"So… I get to decide huh~… well you can go first" Richiyo simply said as Ryoma slowly back away from the net but look at Richiyo

On Ryoma's stare, Richiyo can't help but to stare back and ask

"w-what?" Ryoma's eyes sharpen

"Richi…I don't know why you change your gender and quit tennis…" Richiyo vein pop at this

"I didn't change my gender, Echizen-san"

"…But I assure you, you can't fool my eyes" Ryoma turn his back on her "I've look up to you for as long as I can remember, I waited for you on the Grand slam tournament too… and I waited and look for you for a little long time…Richi, I want you to know…"

Richiyo's eyes widen as her face turn crimson red

'_W-wait a minute… is he confessing to me! OMG, wait WAIT, I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!' Richiyo panic on her head _

"E-echizen-san" Richiyo shutter, there's a imaginary flowers roaming around her and Echizen

Richiyo's heart are beating wildly, she never had a confession before and…

"I'll crush you in tennis right here and now" Ryoma look back with a cocky smirk

**BAMM!**

Richiyo fall down anime style at this

Ryoma blink at her

"What are you doing?" Richiyo immediately stood up and stomp on back on her side

"NOTHING!" Richiyo said not facing back on Ryoma's dense face

There's a big vein pop on the of Richiyo's head _'What am I thinking~ sure I have a crush on him when we met six years ago… but that is when we were playmate on the new York tennis park…plus he treats me like a boy then AND STILL THINKS I'm boy… ugghhh this is WHY~ I quit tennis, I just want a normal LIFE and not THIS!' _

On that thought Richiyo's is fired up to act like a beginner

'_That's right, The goal is not to win…I'll win by convincing and fooling them that I'm NOT the Demon King, I'll show him… I'll make a fool of this brat… I might lose my house… but just like Naru said' _Richiyo look up to her friends who is cheering at her '_I'm no longer demon king, I'm Richiyo Asami now' _

On that determination, Richiyo waited for Ryoma to serve…she gave simple form where she will look like a beginner

'_Okay~ I have to act this out….since I'm the new Richiyo, I'm good at sports… but I haven't tried playing tennis at all…. I'm good in karate… so maybe…I can use that… but, I have to lose… 6-0… no, that's too harsh… how about 6-3… no, no… I can't do that… 6-1 then' Richiyo gave a small lady like smirk _

She observe her surrounding and to Ryoma, who's preparing to serve

'_Its been a while since I step in this court, its been a while since I hold on a racket' Richiyo tighten her grip on to the racket 'Too bad, I already quit this' _

**FWOoooooooooooooSHHHHHHHH~ POK!**

Richiyo's eyes widen as she was frozen shock, there's a scratch on her left cheek…. The twist serve Ryoma gave was really sharp… that if Richiyo didn't have a fast reflexes and dodge her head…. She would have hit square in the face

Richiyo's was at daze as she stare at the ball who bounce back at the wall

"You might be thinking… that I should purposely lose this so I can make a fool out of Echizen-san and other tennis players that you are Not Demon King Richi, right?" Richiyo's head snap back dangerously to Ryoma who's bouncing the ball with his racket not looking to her direction while speaking so coldly

Richiyo hands were shaking her face were wide in shock _'H-how did he get this good…w-what was that serve?' _

"Well too bad that even if you don't pretend~ you will never prove to us that you are Demon King anymore, because after this…I'll erase it all for you" Ryoma smirk and caught the ball

And serve… so it was just like that Ryoma got

"3-0 Echizen to lead" the umpire shouted

On the background, Ryoma's senpai were scolding him

"OI, OCHIBI GO EASY ON HER !" Eiji shouted

"GEEZ ECHIZEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING HITTING A TWIST SERVE and OTHER OF FREAKING SPECIAL MOVES ON A BEGINNER" Momo added

"Will you guys~ shut up" Both Momo and Eiji glare at Atobe who's sitting like a mighty King "That girl is just pretending to look like a beginner … Ore-sama knows it by sight and if Ore-sama's is on Echizen's place I would do the same, not giving your all in a match is just like Insult to a player" Atobe said while his hands were on forehead checking Richiyo's form out "And…its pathetic" Atobe added

Tezuka can't help but clutch his fist at this while watching the event

"HEY YOU!" the tennis players look up to the audience where Richiyo's friend is

"HEY YOU,…SHE'S A FREAKING BEGINER FOR PETE SAKE, IS IT A CRIME TO GO EASY ON HER? OR ATLEAST LET HER SCORE…" Karin shouted on the top of her lungs "TRY ACTING LITTLE GENTLE MAN, BEAN HEAD"

"Bean head?" Ryoma react

Richiyo who also heard this, look up to Karin… She's sweating a lot and she looked a little depress and confuse. She wasn't able to move on that three set… not because she's pretending but she literally can't. But when she heard Karin's voice, her head immediately jolt up

"K-karin-chan~ don't shout~ you're embarrassing us" Arisa scolded

"E-everybody are looking at us" Nagi shyly said as she cower on her seat

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT RICHI THREE POINT IS NOT A LOST TO YOU, I'M SURE YOU CAN BEAT THAT COCKY KID, HE'S NOTHING, JUST USE YOUR KARATE SKILLS" Karin cheered

"Ughh~! Karin-rin your voice stings on our ears" Melo whine

Richiyo who heard this, pull up a small visible smile

"Geez… what does karate got to do with tennis?" She murmur amusingly as she gaze at her friend

She gave a small smile and gave thumbs up

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT" Karin shouted back with a grin

'_What am I thinking…' _Richiyo thought as she pull up her hair in a messy bun

'_When I was the Demon King…I was mad and wild because I hated people who looked down on me because I am kid who's playing in the street…I hated whenever, I got told by… their going easy on me because I'm a kid' _

Richiyo then remove her school ribbon, kicking her school shoes aside and her socks

The tennis players watch her amusingly as she prepare, they were excited to see what will Richiyo shows but not as excited as Ryoma right now

Ryoma smirk knowing he can finally had that game he wants so much

'_I love playing tennis, even when I quit being Demon King… I still play It with Naru, because…' Richiyo gave a small smile _

"I only vanish my identity but… not the thing I love the most" Richiyo finally remember that after all this time, and it took her…a scratch on the cheek and crush of ego on her first crush to realize that

"Geez~ Richiyo, you don't hate tennis… you hate Demon King….how could I mix that up"

"Oh~ Naru is completely right" Richiyo stretch out her arms, like she was awaken or something "I'm getting stupider and stupider" Richiyo giggle as she went back to her side of the court

"R-richiyo-chan, you can't play on barefoot" Nagi shouted on her sit

"Its okay… its easier to move like this" Richiyo smile as she started walking back

"Sorry to make you wait, Echizen-san" Richiyo said and smile

"Finally showing your Demon side?" Ryoma pass her a ball that she will served

"Nope~ I had no such thing, but~" Richiyo start bouncing the ball… on the background Fuji, Yanagi, Eiji , Atobe and all the other tennis player who notice Richiyo's form raise an eyebrow

"If you are willing to play… with a girl who owns Dorm A, Richiyo Asami, freshmen? Then you might see something else" with that lady like smirk

Richiyo served a normal served as Ryoma return it but to his surprise Richiyo's is already on the net and

**FWOOOOSHH POK! **

Richiyo hit it fast AND scored

"0- 15"

"OH YEAH!WAY TO GO, RICHI!" Karin cheered along with the other girls

Richiyo also gave a full smile and pull her fist up "YAY!"

"GO FOR IT~ RICHIYO-SAN/ YEAH~ ASAMI, WE ARE CHEERING FOR YOU" The other of Haganasaki's student also cheer for Richiyo

Richiyo who's giggling amusingly thought '_wow~ I only got one point and they are all happy about it…_' Richiyo look at Ryoma _'Then I better make sure I win, I regretted that I have thought of losing on purpose…I didn't thought about how they will feel..No, I will win this…sorry Naru… but the rules didn't say that If I win, I'm the Demon King…I'm just showing that, RICHIYO is not half bad at tennis too… plus… ' Richiyo smirk and look up to the studio room 'I want to say IN YOUR FACE again to that, Crazy woman'_

"Ne Atobe bonchou~ " Mukahi called staring at Richiyo from afar

"Heh~?" Atobe ask

"I think you are wrong on this one" Mukahi said while Choutarou supported

"I also think, Asami-san… is just doing her best to compete with Echizen…and I praise her for that" Choutorou said ever so softly

"Oi~ don't tell me you two, falling for the brat?" Shishidou ask , Choutorou and Mukahi can't help but to blush crimson red as they look away

"Of course not don't be stupid/ of course not senpai, how could that be" The deny right on the same time

"Then Ore-sama will just pretend he didn't heard that" Atobe shrug that off

"Hmm~ Asami-san is not half bad at all… her form is simple but… I think it can match up with Echizen" Saeki murmur

"She is short like a CHIYO but she is RICHIYO ppppppshhhhhuuuuuu-" Amane made a lame pun and GOT hit by Kurobane

"SHUT UP, NO ONE'S LISTENING TO YOU"

(A/N: Chiyo is japanese word for CHICK)

"This can't be…ughh~ if this keeps up, I'll lose again!, I thought that Echizen guy is good.. he could have beat Richiyo 6-0…ughhh HOW STUPID" Hana shouted inside the studio room watching Richiyo's game on tv

**BACK ON Ryoma and Richiyo: **

"40- 15"

Richiyo served again but this time she served a FAST BALL

Ryoma ran after it and hit it back

"Ehh~ you're getting good at this, Asami" Ryoma said cockily as Richiyo ran up the net along with RYOMA

"Aww~ you call me Asami" Richiyo giggle as she hit the ball on Ryoma's left but

**POK POK POK POK POK POK POK POK POK! **

It was just like that, they started rallying in the net

It was a fast and they were surprise Richiyo can actually keep up

"Eh~ and you're quite fast too.. are you really sure you're not Richi?" Ryoma tease while rallying

"Ugh~ D-don't. Dis- Tract me… I watching the ball! Kyah~" Richiyo accidently lob it, giving Ryoma a chance to smash it… and he did

**SMASH! **

But to Richiyo's reflexes, she actually got that heavy ball and hit it back to a lob

"You're giving me too many chances" Ryoma smirk as he jump again to smash

**He SMASH! Again **

So Richiyo ran all the way back to get it

**POK! **

Richiyo got it back and hit it on the net, it accidently touch the net… giving a miraculous score but Ryoma is fast enough to catch that and hit it back as a top spin

Richiyo smirk at this as she disappear and reach the net

Ryoma's eyes widen as he saw Richiyo look up ready to hit it a strong lob

"TAKKKKEEEE~~~~~ THIS" Ryoma turn back to chase after the ball on the back but

**Thumb~ *giggle~ **

Ryoma pause as he look back and saw Richiyo smiling on the net holding her racket close

"Ahahaha~ Made ya look" Richiyo pull down her left eyelid and her tongue out "sucker~3"

Ryoma blink at this as he look down on the ball…. Rolling on near the net

Ryoma's left eye twitch

'_I-I got tricked by..THAT! lame trick?' Ryoma thought in disbelief _

Fuji, Eiji and Momo can't help but to snickered at that

"Ahahaha she fooled you Echizen, she fooled ya~" Momo laugh, Eiji clap his hand at Richiyo

"NICE ONE, CHIYO-CHAN! YOU LOOK SO COOL NYAH AHAHAHA" Eiji laugh

"Ahahaha I can't believe Echizen, got tricked on that" Kenya along with the others also gave in

The pleasing atmosphere of the game and the fun…Richiyo brought, affected them all that even Sanada can't help but to give a small smile which caught by Yukimura which he disperse and turn it on a scowl

Ryoma who's still in daze at that look at the ball then to Richiyo who's still laughing

And there, not seen by anyone… Ryoma's eyes soften

'_Ahaha I AM THE MIGHTY DEMON KING RICHI BUAHAHAH, I CHALLEGED YOU-OH HEY I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU ENGLISH BRAT!" _

_A boy who had a silly grin flash into Ryoma's memory _

_Both Richiyo's face and that boy on Ryoma's memory is identical and~_

_Pok!_

"_made ya look~" Ryoma blink as he look at his opponent _

_Richi gave a toothty grin _

"_SUCKER BLEEHHHHH" _

"_I WIN AGAIN, RYOBAKA!" _

"You haven't change a bit" Ryoma simply murmur tipping his hat down with a rare smile

Ryoma pointed back at Richiyo

"3-1, Echizen to serve"

"We're not done here…but I am convince… you are not, The Demon king, Richi wouldn't know how to give a lame trick like that" he said

"Yah~, a lame trick that actually fooled yah~ right?" Richiyo wink as Ryoma shrug his shoulder

"Whatever… but you are still" Ryoma smirk "Mada mada dane~"

"Uhuh~ I heard that the last time… come on Ryobaka, how long do you plan till you serve" Richiyo totally forgot the whole mission, hide your true identity and said that

Ryoma who notice that smirk wider on Richiyo's clueless expression

"Hai hai, Richi~"

"Hurry up!"

"I really still don't get why you change gender, doesn't that hurt"

"Shut up and serve… and how many times do I have to tell you… ' . my gender… I am girl on a very beginning you are just stupid to realize that"

and it was just like that… the friendship and their bond came back, without Richiyo knowing, she actually just confess that SHE IS the Richi, Ryoma know

"Idiot" Ryoma murmur

* * *

**TBC . **

**A/N: ahahaah MAN~ I HAD FUN DOING THIS~ Anyway… please Review… the match is not over and there is still a lot of twist, you'll see….My writings are all unpredictable I'm telling you guys… so if I were you I'll stay tune, because I'm crazier and twisted than my PLOTS ahahaha just kidding **

**I was really just doing this for fun, but I love hearing your review, it amuse me and it make me happy in the same time **

**Anyway, if you have any suggestion… go on~ don't be shy ahhahaha you might be the partner in crime in plot that I'm looking for **

**STAY TUNED and thanks for the review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 14

_BLOOD_

"4-5, Echizen lead" Richiyo is enjoying her match with Ryoma. Everyone could see the smile on the two's faces

Even though they keep thrash talking each other, they seem to be having fun

Kintarou who's watching this can't help but to sulk more

"They seem to be having fun~" Kenya said with a amuse smile "Maybe I should challenge that girl for a match next time, I'm sure she won't able to keep up with the Speed star of Naniwa"

"NO! I'm going to have a match with the Almighty Demon-chan next, for SURE!" Kintarou shouted with passion and slight pout

"No no no~ Kin-chan, that girl is no demon king anymore, she's like a little~ angle now trying to fluttered her wings ooohhh~ isn't beautiful Yu-kun" Koharu said dramatically

"Hai~ Koharu, its beautiful indeed" he agreed as they go lovey dovey

"but.. I'm surprise" The shintenhouji all look at Zaizen who spoke in the same stoic tone "For a beginner, her form is quite….impressive" The team look at Zaizen wide eyed

"D-did I just heard it right, did you just praise her?" Kenya ask his stoic kouhai in disbelief

Zaizen who doesn't seem to care ignore their stare

"Well~ there's a first in everything… uhn~ Ecstasy" Shiraishi can't help to give a sly smirk

But then he slowly look at Richiyo

'_its true her form… doesn't seem to be the same as him, but… she is overly talented at this, I might not be an expert when I saw the Demon King when I was younger but…I'm pretty sure, there's a big difference in their playing style… or… is she just holding back' _Shiraishi can't help but to clutch his fist '_Thinking about that…makes me shiver, with that much talent… she be one heck of an opponent' _

The crowd cheered interrupting Shiraishi thought and there he saw Richiyo rally the ball back to Ryoma, the ball Richiyo took was quite heavy making Ryoma lob it

"Tch" Ryoma silently curse his small mistake as he immediately run in front

By the pressure the ball flew up giving Richiyo a chance to smash

"GO! RICHI AIM IT FOR A TIE" her friends cheered, they all anticipated the final blow as Ryoma did but…

Richiyo ran up to the ball but didn't jump to give a smashing victory… in exchange she turn her racket down between her knees like she is attempting to catch the slow ball from falling

"W-what is she planning to do?" Momo exclaim quite loudly and then

Richiyo gave a fun lady like smirk

"Aleeeyyy~~~~~~ " the ball landed slowly on the racket and "~~YooPP!" Richiyo shot the ball right up to the sky like some CANON

Everyone's eyes follow the ball right Up the sky~ it was so high that they needed a hand to see it beneath the sun…but they didn't find it… it disappear

They all sweat drop animatedly knowing that the girl would have made a mistake or what~

"S-so… we assume that, that is an out?" the referee also ask Richiyo who's also looking up the sky

Richiyo who notice the referee's doubt, look at him with a smile

"No~ its in" on what she said made them all wonder but… right after she said that its was like a magic word when

**THUMB… **

the ball silently and lightly drop from the sky, Ryoma's eyes widen as so as all the tennis expert…

There's a dead and intense atmosphere on everyone while Ryoma slowly look behind him, the ball was there…

The feeling was like a ghost who just appear right behind you~ yes that's the feeling

But then…

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS SOOOOOO AWESOME!" the crowd started cheering wildly, while Richiyo laugh warm heartedly

"So~… that was an in? right?" Richiyo ask the stunned referee as it call

"A-ah yes… 5 game to all" the crowd cheered louder and started chatting Richiyo's name

Richiyo smile at them, brushing her sweat… she glance at Ryoma who's still in gaze. Ryoma smirk at this in excitement and look back to Richiyo

"Ehh~, so you have improved after all" Ryoma cockily said

"A bit… but not as improved as you…I just made that up few minutes ago… you wouldn't know, It might be a flunked" Richiyo shrug as Ryoma pointed his racket at her

"I dare you to do that again" Richiyo smile at Ryoma's competitiveness

"I dare you to make me~"

"Oh I will" Now its Ryoma's turn to serve, he switch his hand back to right to unleash his twist serve and as Richiyo readied for their last set of match something unexpected happen

"_**OI, you brat~" **_Richiyo along with everyone, stop dead on their track after hearing that scary voice who echoed on the whole court

Richiyo disperse her form and look around in anxious

"W-what was that?" she ask to Ryoma who also looked around

And there they saw Akutsu dragging someone from behind, he's in the dark entrance… so as he revealed himself and they all saw the person he is dragging

Richiyo's eyes suddenly filled with terror

"BONCHOU (captain)!" Richiyo shouted, everyone was now alarmed to see Akutsu dragging a bloody beat up guy on a Karate uniform

"A-AKUTSU" Kawamura shouted in disbelief

"Finally found you, brat" Akutsu dangerously said as he walk right up to the court

Everyone was and in tensed on the scene

"I have looked for you everywhere, its been three years since I haven't got my revenge….I said I wouldn't stop until I crush you in the court… but you fucking disappear…. But now, you're not getting away from me… you can't fucking fool me with your stupid acts and games… I know your smell and that bloody eyes of yours.." Akutsu's eyes were murderous intent

Making some of them sweat in fear

"W-what's going on" Nagi whisper while shivering in fear

All their eyes widen as Akutsu throw the unconscious man from his back

**BAM! **

The impact of the throw was enough to make the crowd cowered in fear but to Richiyo it was enough for her to lose it

Richiyo is now shivering as she look down to her captain, Akutsu was now holding a racket looking at Richiyo's pathetic scared act

"AKUTSU STOP IT" Kawamura shouted who was about to jump down but stop by Fuji

"Do-don't interfere Taka-san…" Fuji's voice unlike the calm he is usually is was kind of shaking and his eyes were fully revealed

"B-but FUJi! A-asami-san might get hurt"

"No, Taka-san…if you get down there, YOU might get hurt"

"W-what do you-"

"You might get wash away by the two incoming storm, Kawamura-san… that's what Fuji-san meant" Yukimura said

"E-even so, Even so…I can't just let, a innocent little girl like her get hurt… and also, I don't want Akutsu… to get back to who is in the past" Kawamura said softly, Fuji got off guard taking this as a chance…Kawamura jump down

"TAKA-SAN" Fuji shouted

Sengoku also cursed out silently shouting at Akutsu to stop

"Akutsu, you are mistaken, she's not the DEMON KING so PLEASE stop this" Kawamura block Richiyo's view from Akutsu

"Wha- WHAT'S IS TAKA-SAN DOING THERE" Momo exclaim

"NYAH TAKA-SAN" Eiji also shouted

"Get Out of my way Kawamura" Akutsu glare "this has nothing to do with you" Akutsu kick the unconscious man aside

Making Richiyo flinch

"I'm going to have match with her, so don't stop me… or I'll" Akutsu eyes dangerous sharpen at Taka-san emphasizing his seriousness "Kill you"

Everyone shudder on that threat, Taka-san can't help but to get stunned by his words

"Tezuka~" Atobe called while sitting on the chair with a his arms crossed "You better get your teammate now, before its too late" Atobe warned as Tezuka is on his sit motionless

But beneath all that Tezuka hand were clutch in a tight ball

"Taka-san" Tezuka murmur

" Y-you don't understand Akutsu…YOU'LL HURT A INNOCENT GIRL IF YOU DO THAT please AKUTSU ST-" Akutsu glare and

"I told you stop getting in my way" **BAMMM! **Everyone gaps as Akutsu gave a hard punch on to Kawamura, spurting some blood and making Kawamura collide on the wall, knock out

"TAKA-SAN!" The Seigaku team well mostly Oishi, Momo and Eiji shouted. Even Echizen was surprise at this concerning for his senpai

Akutsu look down to Richiyo who's still frozen solid, he gave a murderous grin

"Now lets continue our match 3 fucking years ago" Akutsu glared grabbing Richiyo's collar to stare right down his face

"(gaps) RICHIYO!" Karin shouted in fear along with Melo, Arisa and Nagi

"T-that bastard" Momo and Kaidoh along with the other concern guys can't help but to attempt to jump down from the audience sit and attack Akutsu but

"W-what… did you do to the Karate club?" he heard Richiyo whisper

"…" Akutsu look down at Richiyo tightening his grip on his collar "What did you say, brat?"

Richiyo snap her dangerous bloody glare at Akutsu

"**What did you fucking do with the Karate club, you son of a bi-h!" **

**BAMMNMMMMMM!FFSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH **

All their eyes widen when Richiyo painfully grab Akutsu arms dispersing his tight hold on to her and THROWING him, yes throwing that big guy across the court

Luckily Ryoma was able to dodge and get out the court before he got hit by a flying Akutsu

Akutsu who also have martial arts skill, skid painfully on the ground and was able to roll and kneel firm

Everyone was surprise at this but not as surprise when they saw Richiyo, she had gone down to mad into berserker

Richiyo's hair were now messes up and her eyes were no longer calm and carefree

Its now full of range and it is like a pool of blood staring down to your soul

"I'm going to kill you" Richiyo whisper, she tighten her fist "**I'm GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" **Richiyo shouted in rage

Grabbing the racket and the ball, Richiyo serve… all their eyes widen on that fast serve

Akutsu stood up on that painful throw but…Akutsu eyes widened when something painfully strike like a knife on his stomach

His eyes widen as he kneel to the ground

"AKUTSU" Sengoku and some of their teammate shouted

All their eyes widen when they Akutsu suddenly cough out blood

"OH MY GOD!" Oishi shouted in disbelief, every body was stunned even Atobe, Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, Echizen… oh heck yes, EVERYONE

"R-richiyo" Karin murmur in disbelief, she look on to Richiyo

They all saw the ball drop down from Akutsu stomach, Akutsu tried to stood up panting

**POK BAM BAM**

Akutsu simultaneously got hit by numerous balls coming from Richiyo, these balls were like sharp knifes cutting to his skin

"_**Y-you have no idea, who you are messing with" **_Richiyo bouncing two balls on her racket

"R-richiyo stop" her friends murmur

"_**Do you know… why...am I called Demon King on the street?" **_Richiyo is now bouncing three balls

"A-asami-chan STOP IT" Eiji can't help but shout that

"_**Because I was a very wild kid… I am a delinquent… and I kill everyone who crosses my way" **_now she is bouncing 5 balls

"Chi-CHIYO" Nagi shouted on the top of her lungs

The umpire also jump down the ladder and tried to stop the event but Akutsu push him away

"Get out of our way…I'm going to finish this brat" Akutsu glare weakly

As Richiyo reaches 6 bouncing ball, she look up catching the six ball in one hand and magically make it look one on her hand

"_**And now…welcome to hell" **_Everyone shudder on Richiyo's devil like expression

Akaya who recognize that move from before eyes widen

"This is BAD!" He shouted and right off the bat

Richiyo unleash that…the ball zoom right in to Akutsu in lightning speed

Akutsu smirk cockily receiving the ball but… it multiply to six, dangerously aiming at him…

It was like slow motion the ball rotates to its extend but got caught by six racket

Richiyo eyes widen to see Akutsu was saved by Tezuka, Yukimura, Tachibana, Echizen, Atobe and Fuji

They didn't know how fast the six had moved down but they happen to receive it, receiving it… the six all slightly flinch on the heavy ball and had lose control and got lob

The six balls drop into Richiyo side of court like rains

Atobe slightly 'tsk' at that, disappointed on his hit

Richiyo who's still in that mode, glare at them dangerously

"**Every shitty TIME! WHY THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU GUYS INTERFERE, YOU FUCKING LOWLIFE SHITTY-" **out of rage Richiyo throw the racket to the group

Tezuka was the one who caught it and glared down coldly at Richiyo snapping her right back

"Richiyo!" with no suffixes everyone was surprise when Tezuka called her like that

Richiyo's whole body seems to stammered on Tezuka's voice

Richiyo slowly look down to her hand and realized what they did, Tezuka walk up near her as Richiyo back away quickly

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

"Richiyo, LISTEN FIRST" Tezuka ordered, Richiyo looked up at him

All their eyes widen when they saw tears rolled down Richiyo's eyes

"S-shut up! I-I know what you are going to say, so SHUT UP" Everyone slightly flinch on the in tense word Richiyo blurted on her mouth, but it surprise them more that it was spoken to Tezuka

"I HID IT OKAY, I TRIED TO HID AND CHANGE..I KNOW YOU FREAKING HATED MY GUTS AND THIS PERSONALITY DISORDER OF MINE BUT..I TRIED OKAY~ I TRIED TO REMOVED IT…ITS ALL YOU GUYS FAULT WHY IT CAME BACK…" Richiyo finally burst it out as she slowly back away more

There are fears all over Richiyo's eyes as she glance at her friends

They all caught her look and they look away, scared. Richiyo's eyes widen as this as she also look around to see everyone's scared at her and disgusted

With that Richiyo whole body shiver at tears kept running to her eyes

"Richiyo" Tezuka called but in much gentler form but Richiyo snap her eyes at them with a glare

Grabbing the basket of balls she throw at them

"YOU ARE ALL SELFISH" Richiyo throw it with rage hitting Atobe, Tachibana, Tezuka

"I HATE YOU ALL…I HATE YOU ALL" Richiyo shouted with all emotion crying in the same time

"WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO SHOW YOURSELF TO ME" she kept throwing the balls like a kid having tantrums

"I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH…(hiccup, sniff) and I-I" Slowly Richiyo weaken, tears continue to roll on her eyes, her face is full of dispaire

Richiyo started shivering slowly stop… there's a silence in the court as Richiyo gay a low sad declaration

"_**Its over…I quit" **_Those were the last words Tezuka also heard before Richiyo disappear 3 years ago so when Richiyo throw that green basket and started running away

It was like slow motion when Tezuka grab Richiyo's wrist and pull her protectively in his arms

Everyone was surprise at this…and so as…Richiyo

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the late update… we already got school, so I got kinda busy.. no correction… really busy… but reading your reviews…I just can't abandon this so…I'll do my best to keep it this fiction updated… thank you for the support, guys **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

CHAPTER 15

It was like slow motion when Tezuka grab Richiyo's wrist and pull her protectively in his arms

Well~ that's what on everyone's point of view but on Richiyo's view

Tezuka glare coldly at Richiyo as his arms were wrap onto to Richiyo's mouth and small waist. Preventing her to do anything stupid

Richiyo glared back at Tezuka, they are both glaring at each other

"I need to talk to you… now" Tezuka whispered with a same stoic tone

" I DON'T WANT .to" Richiyo hissed beneath Tezuka's hand as she

**STOMP!**

Richiyo step on Tezuka's foot, painfully. Being Tezuka he is composed his same stoic face, but unknown to everyone his left eye twitch as his hold slowly loosen… Richiyo gave a victory smirk at her mortal enemy ready to run loose but… Tezuka was able to grab her back collar and drag her somewhere before she can complain

"UGHHHHHH LET ME GO!"

It was just like that they both disappear from everyone's sight

"W-what?" Eiji ask

"The hell?" Momo continued

"WAS THAT?" almost everyone echoed, leaving them clue less

**Out with Tezuka and Richiyo: **

"LET ME GO! YOU STUPID FOUR EYED COLONEL" Tezuka let the fiery Richiyo let go, making her collapse on the ground, Richiyo glared at Tezuka

Tezuka just gave her a cold stoic look

Richiyo 'hmph' and was about to make a run but… Tezuka prevented her by grabbing her back collar again

"UGHH WHAT NOW, what do you want?

"Will you stop yelling" Tezuka can snap coldly

"I CAN YELL ALL I CAN FREAKING WANT" Richiyo glared "WHAT DO YOU WANT?, DIDN'T I MADE IT CLEAR TEZUKA, THAT I'M LEAVING, SO STOP preventing me to"

"Will you stop and listen to for just a second"

"FINE!..." Richiyo crossed her arms "Times up, bye" Richiyo walk away as Tezuka rolled his eyes and stop her

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

"YOU GUYS ARE, I told you clearly in three years ago, that'll I'll erase everything… I told you I'll change… and yet, you guys have to come and ruin it"

"Its not like we wanted to come here"

"that's the point…I'm just stuck at this, I can never be normal Tezuka, its ruin…As long as I have that stupid Title…THAT STUPID DEMON KING Title, I'll never have a normal life… I know it's a bad idea to accepts that stupid challenge but.. b-but" Richiyo groan and lean her forehead depressingly on the tree's bark

"…"

"I'm so stupid, in the end…I was still thinking… that I like tennis and I was trying to convince myself that….I can still live with it…b-but I was wrong, to have normal life…I really just have to quit tennis for good"

"Why do have to quit something that you love?" Tezuka said suprising Richiyo, Richiyo stare at Tezuka wide eyed

"W-wow, you kinda… change, you soften a little… is it because you won the nationals huh?" Richiyo tease making Tezuka sigh

"You're an idiot"

"Yeah~ unfortunately, a lot of people told me that… really, why did you stop me earlier?" Tezuka look at her seriously as he spoke

"You always let your guard down… and never think before you act…I really don't like that about you"

"Yeah~, I figured that much, when we were a kid"

"But I considered you as my strongest rival when I was younger" Richiyo jaw drop down

"W-wow? Really?"

"You inspire me when we were younger, I like it…when I see you play on the court with no rules, whatsoever… you given me the true meaning of tennis, which is having fun… but"

Richiyo gave a low sigh

"Yeah~ I quit in the middle of our game" Tezuka glare at her

"How could you quit like that? And change your gender" Richiyo vein pop

"I swear I'm tempted to hit you again, Tezuka… you saw me changing clothes once… and you still doubted me"

Tezuka sigh

"Fine, I did know you were a girl… but.."

"but you still treated me like a boy, I don't like that okay~ I want to have normal life…I want to change and I found something I wanted… better than tennis" Richiyo said seriously, looking up into Tezuka's eyes "And you guys… took it away from just a while ago"

"If they were your friends, they'll accept"

"easy for you to say, when I started school… I wasn't really accepted by everyone… so don't put me in the same shoes as you… Being a girl, with a scary personality wasn't a easy life"

"…"

"You're a good looking guy, a team captain and has a cool personality, how could someone like you understand me"

"Richiyo"

"I know… I'm being a baby… b-but, this is what I feel…I want a normal life Tezuka and Tennis can't give me that"

_**BOINK~**_

"OWW, stop doing that… I'm not a kid anymore" Richiyo glare at Tezuka who just hit her in the head

"You're view of perspective really suck…when you were demon king, you still have a lot friends… you just fail to see it… because you are looking for something else" Tezuka simply said "Stop blaming tennis for everything~ you are the one who had a problem here… you keep running away"

Richiyo clutch her fist a she got scolded

"Because I don't know how to face it anymore" Richiyo admit looking up to Tezuka in tears, Tezuka's eyes slowly soften as he put a hand on Richiyo

"Crying won't help either" Tezuka softly said as

"UWAAAHHH~~" Richiyo cried like a kid as Tezuka sigh and lifting her up, crying on his arms like a baby

"Really, I'm too old for this" Tezuka sigh holding Richiyo

"S-shut (sniff) up (sniff), you should already be used to this… b-because you are my baby sitter when I was (sniff) younger"

"Aa, lets go back to your dorm"

Richiyo just simple nodded as she stayed carried by Tezuka, who sigh at her

"Ne~ why didn't you help me out, I was asking for help to cover up for me when I was looking at you straight on the eye last night, you should have told them I'm not demon king"

"I did, they just didn't believe me"

"Liar"

Tezuka just sigh and ignored the spoiled brat

"C-colonel"

"what?"

"How's the old man"

"He's fine"

"I miss fishing (sniff) with him"

"and he miss you too"

**TBC… **

Pau: updated for sooooooooooo long… Gosh~ I'm sorry, I got busy. I plan not to continue this but I enjoy reading it a minute ago and I said… .what the heck…It'll be a waste if I didn't finish this… and It was such a good plot


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"A-and then- (sniff) I-I made a deal with that monkey (sniff) girl and ended up on this mess" Richiyo is on the middle of story telling the event while she is crying like a baby on Tezuka's back

Tezuka who looks like a father carrying a daughter who's crying because she had fight with her preschool classmate, continue to walk back to the dorm without a word

"And now…I DON'T HAVE A HOME BECAUSE I PROBABLY GOT FORFEIT ON THE MATCH BECAUSE I LEFT UWWAAAHHH" Richiyo cried anime style like falls into Tezuka's back enjoying her piggy ride of comfort

"We're here" They arrived back on the dorm

"Just take me to my room to die" Richiyo sulk as Tezuka gave a long stressful sigh and gently kick the door open

Tezuka patiently climb up the stairs and dump Richiyo on the bed, Tezuka watch as Richiyo crawl into her bed, under the blanket and roll into a small ball to SULK

Tezuka can't help but to sweat drop animatedly at this

"You can't just sulk there forever" Tezuka spoke quite stoic but a little bit soft

Richiyo who heard this immediately throw the blanket to her feet and ran out her room

**SLAM!**

Tezuka didn't even bother knowing what Richiyo up to

**SLAM! **

Richiyo came back with a gallon of ice cream on her hand and a spoon, Tezuka watch as Richiyo climb up on her closet, fitting her small petite body inside and closing the door with a 'thumb'

Tezuka gave a another sigh and stood up from the bed and walk to the closet, leaning the wall he spoke again

"What are you doing?"

"SULKING HERE FOREVER!" Tezuka resist himself to face palm on the childish girl

"Stop being so childish and get out of there"

"NO!"

"what are you 5?"

"I'm 12 AND I DON'T CARE, I'm GOING TO SuLk HERE UNTIL I SAY GOODBYE TO HIRO-KUN"

"Hiro-kun?" Tezuka ask in confusion

"…." Richiyo didn't answer

"…" there's a moment of silence as Tezuka wonder who's Hiro-kun?, Richiyo sense this as she spoke in a shy voice

"I-I name this dorm Hiro-kun" Tezuka was surprise on that sudden reply as he can't help but to give a low chuckle which he was able to suppress a little

Making it look like he just cough

Richiyo who knows Tezuka fully well, glare behind the closet door with a embarrass blush

"YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!" Richiyo accuse

"I didn't"

"YOU DID, I HEAR YOU"

"I didn't" Tezuka repeated seriously adjusting his glasses to make him look he is serious

"LIAR liar pants on fire"

"Real mature Richiyo"

"Will you just leave me and my beloved ice cream alone, YOU'RE NOT HELPING" Richiyo shouted behind the door with a grumpy childish pout

"….."

"…."

"…" There's a long silence…

"C-colonel?" Richiyo ask stammering

"…" Tezuka can't help but to smirk while still leaning on the wall, he didn't move or leave. He is just there… leaning on the wall listening to Richiyo while his eyes are calmly close with his arms cross

"C-colonel?"

"…."

"T-TeZUKA?"

"T-tezuka…are you still there"

"…"

"D-Did he just left?"

"…"

"Did he got mad at me? W-well I don't care…. Well I mean…"

"…"

"Why would he be mad at me?"

Tezuka can't help but to give a small amuse smile while listening to Richiyo battle to herself

"S-stupid t-Tezuka, he didn't even pursue me or comfort me"

"…"

"we-well he did… but…urghh… he could have just stayed by my side…geez"

"…"

"I-I wonder"

"…"

"MOU! I HATE YOU TEZUKA HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, YOU KNOW I'm JUST SEEKING ATTENTION BECAUSE I'M SULKING"

"…"

"…I-Its lonely here"

As Tezuka anticipated the closet door slowly open, revealing a depress Richiyo hugging the gallon of the Ice cream… and then

"EEEEEKK!" Richiyo scream in surprise seeing Tezuka leaning on the wall next to the closet, she immediately RAN BACK INSIDE with a **SLAM!**

"TEZUKA YOU BAKA!"

Tezuka wasn't able to suppress his small amusements as he gave a low chuckle, he shook his head in Richiyo's attitude as he face the closet door

"You haven't change at all" Tezuka whisper to himself as he remember how time repeated itself

_FLASHBACK: _

"_Kunimitsu" Tezuka's grandfather called the 10 year old Tezuka who's busy looking at the fish on the pond in silence _

"_Yes…Ojii-san" Tezuka replied _

"_Our neighbor, the Asami… visit us yesterday while you are at school, unfortunately the Asami's are going on abroad for a business trip leaving their child all alone on the house" _

"…" _little Tezuka was silent listening to his grandpa spoke gently _

"_I met the child, he is quite interesting…and rarely trust adults like us…" _

"…"

"_The Asami ask us to look after him every weekends, visiting him while we have time" _

"…"

"_I would have hope that you would help me get close to that little Asami kid, I guess I'm quite old handling little kids nowadays… hohoho, would you help, Kunimitsu" Tezuka's grandfather smile _

_Tezuka was silent as he lifted up his head and nodded_

"_Hai, oji-san" _

"_That's my boy" _

_*#!#!#!#!#!*_

"_Kunimitsu…This is Richiyo, our neighbor's child I was talking about" Tezuka blink as he met a familiar face, a familiar face who beat his fellow tennis player senpai on the public tennis club he is attending_

_The kid, has this messy black hair, crimson red eyes who's glaring at him in recognition_

"_You!" Richiyo glare dangerously at Tezuka who is silently surprise as he is _

"_What's this… do you two know each other?" Tezuka's grandfather ask, Richiyo and Tezuka didn't say a word _

"_Well that's great, at least I know you two will get along well" _

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

_The two don't get along well at all_

_Tezuka's first baby sitting was a disaster, to be honest Richiyo wasn't even home…so Tezuka was force to look for him and found him on court 30_

_Tezuka ordered Richiyo to go back home, Richiyo refuse him which ended on _

"_Fine, Ice cube colonel, if you're so damn pushy…then let settle this on a match" _

_Richiyo smirk, his companion…a group of scary looking delinquent also emitted the same aura _

"_If I lose… I'll come with you in peace, no objection, no nothing… and I'll even let you get out of here alive without getting beat up by my friends" Richiyo's smirk widen "But if YOU lose…" Richiyo jump down the big torn down truck and face Tezuka _

"_You'll be the court 30 slave, cleaner, janitor for the rest of your life" _

_There's a tense atmosphere as bravely Tezuka face Richiyo with the same stoic face _

"_Fine…I accept" Tezuka simply said gaining a grin on Richiyo's face _

"_Then it settle" _

"_You're going to LOSE BRAT" _

"_YOU bETTER NOT GO CRYING AT THIS" _

"_KICK HIS ASS BOSS" Richiyo's delinquent companion cheered while Richiyo grab his racket ready for his battle _

"_Oi~ Richi, are you sure about this… " Narumi a blonde boy who had cold look, best friend of Richiyo ask _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Isn't he the kid who interrupted our ambush on the Kenshi youth sports club?" _

"…"

"_The one who save that red headed moron?" _

"…_Yeah, I know Naru" _

"_Well, the kid return that special top spin of yours, he might beat you…and I also did a small research…and that kid is a bit famous" _

"_I don't care, I kill him on the court, Naru… just watch"_

"_Yeah I know, cocky brat but what is he even doing here? Do you know him?" _

"…"

"_Oi" _

"…"

"_Speak or I'll reveal you are a girl" _

"_How could you black mail that, I don't black mail your gay personality" _

"_Just tell me" _

_Richiyo gave a low sigh_

"_My Parents went abroad and got him" Gesture Tezuka who's tying his shoes tight on the other side of the court "as my baby sitter" _

"_Pssshshhhiooouush-" Naru bite his lower lip to prevent him from laughing, Richiyo glare _

"_DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH NARU" _

"_AHAHAHAHAH I'M SORRY I CAN'T HAHAHAHA-" _

"_WHATEVER!~!, I"LL JUST FINISH HIM SO I'LL GET THIS OVER WITH" _

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_Everyone was silent as Richiyo stood there shock, as well as everyone _

_The yellow ball roll back to the net, on Richiyo's side _

_Naru and the gang of delinquent we're all surprise on the result _

"_G-game Match, 5-6 …Tezuka w-won" The score is declare Richiyo lost fair and square _

_There was a moment of silent _

"_N-no way…b-boss lost-'_

"_OI, S-shut up" _

_Richiyo face was hidden by his messy bangs, Tezuka who's also exhausted on the long match watch as Richiyo walk to Naru, passing his racket to him _

"_B-boss, order… what do you want us to do with him" _

"_We can always beat him up, we wouldn't know, he might have cheated" _

"_Yeah boss he-" _

"_SHUT UP" Richiyo shouted, the delinquent gang was taken in fear. Richiyo walk pass them to Tezuka_

_Tezuka who's kneeling down the ground panting look up to Richiyo who's glaring down at him _

_But then he saw Richiyo close his eyes and stubbornly held out a hand for a handshake _

"_Well… a deal is a deal after all…You won fair and square" Richiyo give a most wide grin "…I had fun" _

_Tezuka eyes widen, clearly he had misjudge this kid… there is something in him after all _

_Tezuka took Richiyo's hand and that is where it all started _

"_W-we are so proud of you boss…" The delinquent gang chorus with a matching anime tear, they didn't look like much of a delinquent now _

"_S-shut up…I'm going home, Naru…You take care of the court, they let anyone get in here"_

"_Whatever… just go with your handsome baby sitter" Naru dismiss _

"_Shut up" _

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_After that Richiyo grew to know Tezuka_

_They are neighbors and had fight and argue relationship, but they seem to have a bond as strong as a sibling s_

_Tezuka is strict among Richiyo and Richiyo is a stubborn brat to Tezuka and refuse to get order around since he is a boss of a delinquent tennis gang _

_So whenever they do, they settle it on a court and Richiyo end losing all the time _

_Richiyo grew close to Tezuka's family as well, especially to his grandfather _

_While Richiyo's parents is away, he hand around and eat dinner with Tezuka's family _

_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_

"_NO! NOO! NOO! I'm NOT GOING BACK ON THAT STINKING SCHOOL WHERE I'LL GET IMPRISON TO HELL, COLONEL GENERAL FOUR EYED ICE CUBE TEZUKA, SO LEAVE ME ALONE" Richiyo shouted _

_Tezuka groan in frustration while messaging his temple. Tezuka know he is too young to take care of brat like Richiyo _

_30 minutes has already pass since Tezuka arrive on Richiyo's messy room convincing her to get out of the closet and go to school_

"_Richiyo Asami, just get out of there…sulking with a gallon of ice cream inside the closet won't get you anywhere…and your school is not half bad" _

"_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU GO TO SEIGAKU, A COOL SCHOOL WITH TENNIS, MINE HASN'T AND ITS FULL OF DORKS AND BITCHES WHO LOOK AT ME LIKE I'm SOME KILLER" _

"_Its because you act like that" _

"_Its because I'm LIKE THIS., I WON'T FREAKIN CHANGE FOR THEM" _

"_Richiyo, please just get out…I'll get late on my morning practice" _

"_JUST GO, COLONEL AND LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY? YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BABY SITTER" _

"_Yes, but.. Mrs. Asami called me and ask to talk you…she has a feeling I can convince you to go to school" _

"_Well her feeling is wrong" _

"_Probably so" _

"…_." There's a silence _

"_I'm leaving" Tezuka declare as he stood up and walk to the door and close it… he, silently went back to the side of the closet and lean on the wall _

"…"

"…" _SILENCE~~~_

"_C-colonel?" Richiyo called wondering if Tezuka really left _

"…_." _

"…_Ice berg?" _

"…"

"_Four eyes?" Tezuka can't help but to shook his head disapproving on every nickname Richiyo gave him _

"…"

"_He's probably gone…HAH! Stupid jerk…BUAHAHAHA, now..I can back to court 30 and play tennis with Naru..OHH~ I'm SO EXCITED" _

_**SLAM! **_

_Richiyo happily slam the door open ready to ran and grab his tennis racket when _

"_Got ya" Tezuka grab Richiyo on the waist and dump her on his shoulder, carrying him like a sack _

"_EEEEKKK TE! ZUUU! KKKAAA! YOU CHEATER, LET ME GO YOU KIDNAPPER !" _

"_ughh, Richiyo…shut up, we're going to your school" _

"_NOOOO LET ME GO!" _

END OF FLASHBACK

"I guess this time I can't force you out now huh" Tezuka said

"NO DUH! I WON'T GET FOOL BY THAT AGAIN" Richiyo shouted back

Tezuka gave a small sigh and slowly walk to the door

"Well…I'll just let you sulk there, then if you finally finish your ice cream and got hungry….just get down, the regulars are planning to make a apologizing party for you"

Richiyo blink at this information

"Apologising party?"

"they plan it after you made us breakfast this morning"

"o-oh" Richiyo was surprise at this she look down

"B-but they'll probably cancel it already…They all know that…I'm the Demon king now" Richiyo said sadly

"…" there's a silent Tezuka didn't spoke a word, he simply open the door and got out

Leaving Richiyo inside the closet

She open the gallon of ice cream and scoop one. She grumpily eat the ice cream

"Stupid Tezuka"

* * *

**TBC**

Pau: I didn't have time to edit this at all… it just pop out and I have no time re-reading it so… there

_OH~ and yeah~ I can't help but to make a flash back on how Tezuka and Richiyo met… well… it keeps replaying on my mind so I just had to put it here… ^_^ stay tune_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

CHAPTER 17

'Apologizing party?'

"OISHI~ LOOK! TADA!" Eiji showed a paper decoration with different colors

"That's nice EIJI, could you help us bake the cake now and let Momo and Taka handle that" Oishi instructed

The Seigaku group we're all busy on the cafeteria kitchen and the whole cafeteria itself were decorating by the Seigaku

"Nani, nani? What's going on here?" Kintarou ask as the Shintehouji enter the cafeteria ground "AHHH! KOSHIMAE!" Kintarou ran out to Echizen who's on Momoshirou's shoulder pinning the decoration on the ceilings

"KOSHIMAE KOSHIMAE LETS HAVE A MATCH"

"Ughh~ Go away, I'm busy" Echizen groan shooing Kintarou from his view who's jumping up and down to reach him

"HURRY UP ECHIZEN YOU'RE HEAVY" Momos whine

"What's with all the ruckus?" Shiraishi ask brushing his hair with his bandage arm

"We are preparing an apologizing party for Asami-chan" Fuji answered

"A party? You're still going to continue it…even though that girl really is The Legendary Demon king?" Kenya ask quite bluntly

There's a silence in the room

"We will continue it" Tezuka answer while entering the room with some groceries "here's the milk and other ingredients, Fuji"

"Oohh~ Tezuka-kun is so Cool~" Kaoru exclaim femininely

"KAORU, ARE YOU BETRAYING ME" Yuuji said with a hurtful expression, he was ignored though by Kaoru who's busy ogling at Tezuka

"I don't get it" Kenya whine as Shiraishi gave a gentle smile

"Ahh~ Ecstasy~" Shiraishi said as he grab some decoration and walk to the group

"Nani Nani? SHIRAISHI ARE YOU HELPING? UWAHH I'M GOING TO HELP KOSHIMAE TOO" Kintarou said and ran after Shiraishi

"What? Just happened?" Kenya ask to the others but no one's there, everyone on his team already join the group to help "W-ha- Geez fine! I'm going to help too"

The others namely Yuuta… St. Rudolf, Rokkaku, Fudomine who enter the cafeteria was convinced to help as well.

The Rikkaidai soon after came…

"What's going on here?(plop)" Marui was the first to ask as they observe the busy groups preparing the party

"NO no NO! KIN-ChAN DON'T EAT THAT!" Kaoru shouted running after Kintarou with Yuuji, who's trying to eat some of the party food

"Aniki, what's this!" Yuuta pointed at the wasabi shushi prepared on the center

"That's wasabi shushi, Yuuta" Fuji smile and reply

"No one will eat that but you!"

"Ahaha I know"

"Care to add this as well" Inui pop out, from nowhere showing some delicate Inui's juice

"GET THAT JUICE AWAY FROM THERE!" Almost everyone who knows what Inui's juice taste like shouted except for Fuji of course

"What are they doing? Puri" Niou ask again, but as the busy group continue, the Rikkai dai were left wondering

"According to my data, they are preparing a party for Asami-san to apologies for accusing her on being demon king" Yanagi infrom

"Wha- that's stupid" Akaya protest "Why do they have to make a party for her, to apologies…that's a stupid reason, she is the DEMON KING, so why do they have to apologies accusing her, if we we're right in the first place"

"I second the motion, this brat" Marui supported ruffling Akaya's permy hair

"Its unacceptable" Sanada also added

"What's happening here?" Shisidou ask with the whole Hyotei team arriving

"There's seem to be some sort of party" Yuushi said adjusting his glasses

"What are they doing, they should be preparing for Ore-sama's dinner not some commoners party, ne Kabaji?" Atobe said arrogantly

"Ussu" The big guy just agreed

"Woah~ they prepare a lot of food" Chotorou added "Maybe we should help them"

"For what?" Shisidou ask

"I mean… aren't they preparing for Asami-san's party? Maybe we should cooperate"

"Why, we don't even know why they are making this party anyway" Shisidou protest

"They are making it to apologies to Demon King" Akaya got irritated answer it for them

"Apologies? For what?" Gakuto ask

"For accusing she's the demon king puri" Niou answer

"She IS the Demon King, so why bother?" Shisidou said

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID and Don't ask us, we have nothing to do with this…The Seigaku started it… and everyone just seem to help out with it" Akaya said

"Ore-sama really don't see the point here…" Atobe spoke "That Demon King left earlier so why bother with this party"

Everyone I mean… Everyone stop and pause on their job when they heard that

"L-left? What do you mean left?" Shiraishi ask

"Now that you mention it Atobe…I did see her earlier when climbing down the window before I arrived here" Yukimura also supported Atobe's theory

Everyone look at each other

"Where did you see her, Atobe" Tezuka was the first one to walk to Atobe and ask with a stern look

"Ore-sama's just happen to see her out the window"

"Are you sure?" Oishi can't help but to join ask worriedly

"Are you doubting Ore-sama's eye sight" Atobe said arrogantly

There's a silence one's again as those information sink in

"You better check her room now, Tezuka" Yukimura suggested seriously and on that cue

Tezuka along with Shiraishi, Oishi and other curious/ worried pair went to see her

**SLAM! **

They arrived on the room and saw it was empty

"She's gone" Fuji said as he open his eyes in seriousness

Tezuka ran up to the closet and look for her and saw she's gone… along with her clothes but left the gallon of ice cream there

"She's running away again" Tezuka look behind and saw Echizen looking up to him when he said that. Then he showed a note saying:

**DON'T LOOK FOR ME**

**ps: especially you COLONEL**

Reading this the RAIN pour outside along with the thunder

**BOOM! **

"Tezuka, what are we going to do" Oishi ask worriedly

"Its pouring hard outside, we are going to have hard time looking for her" Shiraishi added

"I'm going to look for her" Tezuka simply said running outside

"OI WAIT TEZUKA" Oishi shouted as they all follow

When they arrived back to the ground floor, everyone was surprise and stammered on Tezuka's sudden behavior. He ran down the stairs without even glancing on anyone he grab an umbrella and run

"W-what? Where is bonchou going?" Momo ask

"OISHI?NYA WHAT HAPPENED?" Eiji ask, Oishi arrived worried

"Asami-san ran away…TEZUKA IS RUNNING AFTER HER" Oishi declare

"WHAT? IN THIS RAIN?" Eiji exclaim

**SWOOOSHHH~ **

They we're all just surprise when Echizen slide down the stairs and hurriedly grab his jersey and ran out the dorm without EVEN CARRYING AN UMBRELLA

"OI OCHIBI!"

"MATAKU~ why is everybody acting so reckless" Tachibana said

"I can accept Echizen, he is type of person to act before thinking anyways but Seigaku's captain…that's rare" Shinji murmur glancing on the worried group

"We have to help them" Taka proclaim

"Fsussshhh in this rain, we have to split to group" Kaidoh added

They all nodded a diverse a plan to look for Richiyo

"That's pointless" Akaya's strong voice echo

"I agree…There's no point looking for someone who keeps running away" Yukimura surprisingly added

"Ore-sama refuse to cooperate as well" Atobe said flipping his hair "If that girl really is the Demon King, then I'm not looking after Ore-sama's rival"

"What's wrong with you guys, can't you see… Tezuka is looking for Asami-san not because of this Demon king thing…" Taka-san surprisingly spoke up gaining all attention to him

"T-that's right, I believe Tezuka didn't ran after Asami-san just because of this… really, how could still look at Asami-san as a Demon King even outside the court" Oishi supported Taka-san's word

"What are you talking about, That Girl is that Demon King" Shishidou added

"Even how many times you look at it, she is that person who lives in the street, who owns that torn up court on street 30, who challenge almost everyone of us on court and crush our own pride, She's that rival…I agree" Mizuki also added, increasing the tense atmosphere on the argument

Making Fuji glare back down Mizuki

There's a silence at that~

Eiji ran out the door catching everyone's attention

"E-eiji-senpai" Momo called in surprise, Eiji stop right on the door

"What they say is true…Even I nyah~ I was afraid of Demon King when I use to play tennis on the street… but you know… after I watch Demon-chan..no, after I watch Richiyo-chan on the court earlier, I realize…" Eiji look back with a serious face we all rarely see

"Richiyo is still a girl, even how many times you look at it….outside the court, she's just an ordinary girl trying to find where she fit in and trying to adjust… and I understand why she wants to run away…she doesn't want to be treated like this, anymore" Everyone was surprise on Eiji's words… they were serious and his eyes glow as turn away and disappear on the door

Fuji can't help but give an approving smile to Eiji as well as Oishi

"Way the go Eiji senpai" Momo cheered

"Fsuushh" Kaidoh smirk seeing all dumbfounded face

"Iie data, Kikumura can be serious at a time, I have to remember that" Inui murmur jotting down notes

"Lets go after them…" Fuji said as they all agree "Lead the way Taka-san" He handed the racket

"BURRRRNIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG GET OUT MY WAY YOU COLD HEARTED JERKS I'M GONNA SAVE A LITTLE GIRL YAHHHH~~~ BABY"

With this the whole Seigaku team ran after Eiji

"K-kin-chan?" The Shitenhouji was surprise when Kintarou soon follow without a word, Shiraishi with a determine look soon followed

Everyone soon followed as well

Rikkai dai and Hyotei were left behind…

Choutoru wasn't able to take it and bow his head to Atobe as apologies

"I'm sorry bonchou b-but I'm going to go look for her as well" Shisidou was surprise at this

"O-oi"

Yukimura on the other hand also gave a low sigh

"Well… I must say…Kikumaru has a point there" Yukimura murmur and glance at Sanada

Sanada also nodded getting the signal

"YOsh, EVERYONE we're going to look for Asami, I hear no objection" Sanada ordered "We're going to split to groups to bring her back"

"W-what?" Akaya protest but he was ignored and was drag along anyway

Atobe's group were the only one's left now, Atobe who's prideful enough stood still

"Atobe, what's your plan" Yuushi ask

Atobe who ignored this sat on the dining room, everyone soon follow except from Choutorou and Shisidou who soon follow

There's a minute of silence as Atobe calmly grab his phone, obviously has an annoyed expression all over his face

"This is Ore-sama…. Call a search committee and look for a girl who has long black hair, white skin, red eyes here in Shibuya…. And take her to Ore-sama now…of course Ore-sama knows her name…"

The rest of the Hyotei member especially Yuushi can't help but amusingly watch this

"… Her name is Asami Richiyo"

* * *

**TBC.**

A/N: Whoo I finished it…. Hey guys…I just want to say thank you for the reviews and ….

I had a pictures of Richiyo, Her looks when she's 6 years old or when she's demon king, her girl friends~ and the picture of her and Naru when they we're younger

If you want to check it out, please click and check at my profile page, there~ up there

Next or BELOW the title of this story… yes click the txt that has " _13", yes click that

Then there on my profile there's this wonderful blue link… and there is the picture

^_^ I hope you'll like it, I took time to create a photo bucket account, well see ya~


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 18

'Stormy NIGHT'

"N-No way" Richiyo exclaim in disbelief, she can't believe that every flight in Paris is cancelled

"WHY?!, can't you do something about it...It's an emergency, can't you booked me on any flight, I'll pay even how much it cost…I need to leave NOW miss" Richiyo plead

"I'm sorry but all flights are cancelled due to the storm" The girl on the advisory said professionally

"B-b-BU-bu-but but~ "

"I'm sorry but you have to wait until further announcement"

"Y-you got to be kidding me" Richiyo groan on her misfortune and gave up arguing with the woman

She look up to her cell phone and tried to call Narumi, but fate isn't in her side right now

'_The subscriber cannot be reach, please try again later' _

"I can't believe this" Richiyo groan again, dragging her red suitcase outside the airport

She sat on the waiting area, watching the rain drops. Silently she let the busy airport atmosphere sink in, the lights of the taxi pass to her small figure

Richiyo hug her small body, seeking for comfort on the cold stormy weather

"I can't believe that I have nowhere else to go…" Richiyo pull out her glasses and look at it for a while …

Richiyo gave a sad smile

"When did I even started hating myself"

'_FREAK!'_

'_look look its Asami' _

'_RUN HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU' _

'_he's really scary' _

'_you know I heard that he had killed numerous delinquent on the street' _

'_creepy' _

Richiyo eyes slowly watered as she remembers her life back then and the reason why she dump the name Demon king...

FLASHBACK (all flash back are on italic, normal are present pov):

'_Naru… you're leaving? Where are you going' Little Richi ask_

'_We're moving abroad Chiyo, dad's illegal worthless company move there, meaning we have to move as well- wait a minute..HEY WHAT'S THAT FACE…oh NO~ don't you dare cry on me' _

'_i-I'm not crying… I'm just (sniff) there's something in my eye' _

'_Mataku~ you're such a baby, and you declare yourself the boss of track 30' _

'_b-but N-naru's going to leave me' _

'_I am, but I can't leave you if you continue acting like this and we have to do something about that attitude of yours' _

'_w-what do you mean'_

_Naru gave Richi a serious look _

'_Richiyo, I'm worried that when I'm gone you'll be all alone…I know what's going on that shitty private school you are attending, I know that shitty school quite well. I was judge there as well… that's why…I want you to make a decision' _

_Richi just listen as Naru spoke in so much seriousness _

'_I want you to dump that Demon king thing and quit tennis' _

'_W-WHAT! WHY?' _

'_Richi open your eyes, we're growing up… we can't pretend to play like this forever and I'm worried of what will happen to you if you keep being alone like this…. Its better if you act like a normal girl so that you'll experience other things other than Tennis and the street' _

'_b-but Naru I'm happy the way I am right now, I-I…I love tennis and the gang. I don't care what those people think of me I just..' _

'_So you're going to continue being Demon king for the rest of your life, you are just going to defend that dump court until you grow up, Richiyo I know you….I know that you're sick of being alone on that school' _

'_B-but Naru, I-I' _

'_The gang…Shizuko, Lanzo, Riko, Rin, Nanase, Rendo and other guys are starting middle school…like Narendo and Sasaki… they are going to leave the gang and go on with their lives….so- so… I don't want you to be left alone' _

'_B-but NARU, I CAN'T POSIBLY, leave the gang and tennis. Tennis and the gang is my life I Can'T, I Can'T DO THAT NARU' _

'_RICHIYO LISTEN TO ME' Richi's eyes widen when she saw tears form on the corner of Naru's eyes 'I AM GOING TO LEAVE, I can't be with you, I can't take care of you…Because starting tomorrow I'm going to live in Paris and you…. You are going to be left alone here…I don't want you… I don't want you to be push around like me, I don't want you to be alone like me….I don't want my only best friend who accepted everything about me… feel miserable so please, be a girl and…move on' _

_Richi felt Naru's hand shake as he hold her shoulder, her eyes started to drown in tears as well _

'_b-but I love t-tennis' Richi cried, Narumi embrace Richi who cried on his shoulder _

'_I know but….tennis isn't everything' _

'_UWAAhhhhhh NARU I CAN'T!' Richi cried hard on that day _

_And just like how Naru predicted…Richiyo was left alone. The gang… slowly deform, Richi got hated at school and often got accuse for being a thief and delinquent. Richi's life was a mess… she's alone and whenever she go back to track 30, it's always empty _

Richiyo look up to the stormy sky and continue her thoughts…

_Richi, walk to the track 30 and look at the abandon lifeless court. All the memories just faded. A month and a week had pass since Naru left and the gang deform. She's all alone _

_Richi walk up to the court, grabbing the small yellow ball on the ground. He serve_

_POK! _

_Grabbing another ball, Richi serve _

_POK_

_Grabbing another one, he did it again and again _

_POK POK POK POK POK _

_Each serves gets harder and harder and harder until…all the balls were scattered _

_There's a silence as Richi gritted his teeth and _

"_UAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG" he gave a loud intense shout and slowly tears form to his eyes _

_Richi, kneel on the ground dropping his racket… he kneel in the ground and cry _

"_W-why? (sniff)…W-why am I (sniff) so- so lonely W-why" Tears continue to roll down his face _

"_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYY UARHHHGG" Hitting the ground with his fist, Richi continue to let out his frustration until he finally gave in and cry silently _

_After a week… _

_Richi, called her parents abroad…asking permission if she can move to Shibuya and called Naru to help her change into Richiyo Asami _

"_Class we have a new student from Tokyo… her name is Asami Richiyo, be nice to her" The teacher introduce _

_Richiyo appear, with a short neck length black hair…. Shy red eyes, white skin, wearing a GIRLS uniform and A FAKE eyes glasses, she enter shyly as she look up the classroom_

"_HAI~" The class chorus_

"_Now go introduce yourself" _

"_A-ah..H-hai" Richiyo is tense, she nervously step up and gulp while she fidgeted her skirt _

"_U-uh eto..I'm Richi- I mean I'm…uhh eto…uhh" Richiyo face heat up, she panic and her mind turn black… she doesn't know what to say…but…she has to be brave so she tighten her fist and pull out all the courage _

"_I'm RICHIYO ASAMI, YORUSHKU ONEIGASHIMASU" Richiyo shouted and gave a 90 degree bow_

_There's a silence as Richiyo waited for their reaction _

_Richiyo can't help but to curse herself a little for acting a little bit stupid but…_

"_Ahahaahha She's FUNNY" The class react, Richiyo's eyes widen at this as she stood and see the class giving her a welcoming atmosphere… there's a smile on their face _

"_Yeah~ I like her" _

"_Hey you can sit right next to me" _

"_She pretty too" _

"_Ahahah nice to meet you Richiyo-chan" _

_Richiyo can't help to blush in delight and hid the tears forming in her eyes _

"_A-Ah hai, T-Thank you" she gave the most bright smile as she secretly cheered 'NARU, I DID IT' _

_And after that…Richiyo Asami is born and Richi and the demon king was long forgotten _

_END OF FLASHBACK: _

Richiyo bit her lower lip, blinking her tears away, she shook her head to cheer up

"I look really stupid right now….I have no time crying in here…I-I need to find a place to stay for a while" Richiyo stood up and walk to the Taxi station

She enter the cab and let it drove in the place she think she can stay in

First Richiyo arrive on the street few blocks away from the school. She stare at the mysterious house …

Its Nagi's house… one of Richiyo's friend

"N-nagi" Richiyo murmur

'_R-richiyo-chan' Nagi looked surprise as she look away from her _

Richiyo remember that memory look down with a hurt expression

"I-I can't possibly…. I-" Richiyo look down, she clutch her fist and slowly walk away from Nagi's house

Walking silently on the rain, she hug her small body to shield on the hard storm. Her small umbrella hardly covered her and her already wet suite case

The wind violently sways her coat and her long hair. Richiyo can't hardly see anything on the storm until she arrived on a public tennis court

No one is around because of the weather, Richiyo didn't plan to stay there and sulk too but…

**BOOMM!**

Because of the lightning's light she saw something unexpected inside

Her eyes widen when she saw a familiar shadow

"ECHIZEN!" Richiyo shouted as he found Echizen standing on the rain holding a tennis racket, running inside the court

She run up to Echizen, Echizen pointed his racket to Richiyo

"Y-you…finally came…. D-don't you dare… (pat) try to run away from me again….our match isn't f-finish-…" Echizen soaking wet said weakly

Richiyo's who's surprise on the other side of the court watch Echizen slowly lifted his racket…pointing it at her

"Mada…mada…dane…" BUMP… Echizen collapse on the wet court

"URghh, ECHIZEN! YOU IDIOT"

Richiyo immediately run up to Echizen to save him

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N: Ahaha again…. I hope you like it, thank you for the review… ahaha ^_^

And… I haven't thought about the pairing yet, but I'm going to try them all and do a lot of romantic moments. This is a harem after all

Again, check my profile for pictures…^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Prince of Tennis just my OC, Richiyo

* * *

CHAPTER 19

_'Cold' _

"since I'm really not the type of person to do the who to blame game in some unexpected event but…" Richiyo glare at the Sleeping Ryoma Echizen in front of her

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Richiyo shouted with an accusing finger while a LARGE anime vein pop on her head

Richiyo and Ryoma is inside the old tennis court storage room and they are trap in there because of the storm. It's pouring hard outside and Ryoma is somehow unconscious, so Richiyo is stuck there with Ryoma while the storm pass

"urghh" Ryoma just stir to the left ignoring the noise as he continue to sleep on the warm foam ((for exercise thingy which Richiyo found)) peacefully

Richiyo gave a long sigh as she calm down.

"there is really no point arguing with you" Richiyo give up and sat far behind the corner as she listen to the sound of the storm while in the back of Richiyo mind is a long list of whining

They we're like this for a while until Richiyo started to shiver. She noticed that she is all wet… and of course Ryoma too. Making a quick glance at Ryoma she notice that the guy is shivering hard and has an irregular breathing

This alarmed Richiyo so immediately move to Ryoma's side and inspect him.

"You're hot!" Richiyo exclaim in surprise as she slightly moved Ryoma to properly lay down

Ryome weakly open his eyes and smirk

"heh~"

Richiyo vein pop at this

"You IDIOT THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT" Richiyo slightly blush at that as she glare back down at this silly freshmen brat

Ryoma on the other hand went back to being weak and started panting again. Richiyo started to worry while she started to walk around in circles in panic

"Oh GOSH~ what I'm going to do. KYAH should I call Naru.. or Colonel..WHAT I'm going…- ah wait…" Richiyo saw Ryoma slowly seating up and removing his jersey and shirt. "W-w-wa-wait A MINUTE what are you doing?" Richiyo ask in panic while her face turn red

"I-I'm going to d-die (pat) if I don't get this (pat) thing off" Ryoma reason out weakly as he hold on his head "I-I'm dizzy"

"w-wait…I-I'" Richiyo hesitated at first but "I'm going to help you out… wa-wait a minute" Richiyo walk around the small storage room to look for a extra sports attire and just as she expected she found one

It's a lose polo and jogging pants.

"Got cha" Richiyo exclaim in happiness, she went to her language and look for her spare towel

"H-Here" Richiyo said as she handed the towel and clothes. Ryoma just nodded in thanks as he started to change clothes

But unfortunately he can't, he is too weak.

Richiyo who's looking away while her eyes is facing the ceiling or the ground finally give in

"URGGHH~ for pete's sake…GIVE ME THAT" Richiyo snatch the clothes away from Ryoma's hand. Richiyo quickly unbutton Ryoma's blouse and slowly pull it away from his head

Richiyo's blush spread wider when she saw Ryoma's well built sports chest.

'Ignore it IGNORE IT IGNORE IT RICHIYO' Richiyo shouted in her mind as she focus herself to change Ryoma's clothes.

When it's finally near END to change Ryoma and the EMBARASSMENT, Ryoma's forehead surprisingly drop to Richiyo's forehead. Richiyo look up to see and found Ryoma's face near her and ofcourse...

"AHHHHH~~~~" Richiyo scream and pushed poor sick Ryoma down. knock out!

"Haa~ haa..haa (panting)" Richiyo was now on the very corner of the room holding out her own shelter of protection on the corner

"Pe-Pe-Pervert" Richiyo hissed to almost no one because Ryoma is now unconscious…totally unconscious with a large bump on the head too

Richiyo gave a relief sigh at this…

Silence~~~~~~~~

"Achooo~!" Richiyo sneezed as she look at her wet situation then look at Ryoma

Richiyo blush red and glare

"over my dead body"

_MEANWHILE: _

Tezuka is running all around the town looking for Richiyo but didn't found her

"TEZUKA" Tezuka found the Seigaku and the rest of the gang

"Everyone" Tezuka murmur

"We can't possibly let you go off alone…" Fuji said with a smile

"I can't believe you guys actually listen to me nyah~" Eiji grin at the others

"hmph… we didn't… its bonchou's order to help" Mukahi said boastful

"Atobe… atobe is going to help too?" Tachibana ask in disbelief

"actually he already called out all the police and search team to find Asami-san" Yuushi inform

"Seriously~ !" Momo exclaim

" but did he said anything? Do he have any lead?" Yukimura ask

"Yeah~ and Echizen gone missing too" Oishi said with a worried tone

"Actually…" Yuushi look up to the sky as the storm slowly dry out and…

_KRING KRINGG!_

Everyone search their phones but it was Tezuka's

"hello?" Tezuka answered

"Ore-sama found them"

* * *

**TBC… **


End file.
